Auspicious Obligations
by iyoku-ishi
Summary: The princess of her kingdom was supposed to marry the crown prince of the other kingdom. But when the princess runs away, she leaves her best friend in a bit of a tangle. See, the king is forcing the best friend to marry in the princess's place. NejiTen
1. What Fate Does

-

-

-

Yes, this is yet another fanfiction I'm starting. Hm, three fanfictions at once. Well, this one won't be a huge whopping long one like Broken Typography; probably around 10 chapters max. We'll see. I've always wanted to write a NejiTen fanfiction, so here it is.

This is an alternate universe. The characters are not shinobi, and they are in a somewhat feudal era-like environment. If you don't know what some of the Japanese words in this chapter are, check the bottom of the page. There will be a glossary of them for each chapter, but I will only put up new words in future chapters.

-

-

-

-

-

**A u s p i c i o u s O b l i g a t i o n s**

-

-

-

-

Chapter 1 - _What Fate Does_

-

-

-

She was doing it again.

"NANI?"

Kengeki Tenten smiled as she listened to her best friend - who also happened to be her cousin- Haruno Sakura scream with rage. It was quite unladylike, but…screw that. Sakura screamed when she wanted to scream.

"I WILL NOT-" Sakura's voice began angrily.

"YOU WILL!" the voice of her father thundered.

"But-!"

"I have an important meeting to get to, now. We will discuss this later, _Sakura_."

Seconds later, Tenten saw Sakura come out of the throne room. "So, what did the almighty majesty want?" the former asked dryly.

"It…I…he…" Sakura was at a loss for words. The princess gritted her teeth, a look of completely misery splashed across her face. She tugged at her hair slightly.

"Yes…?" Tenten prompted, feeling that whatever the news was, it was probably brought impending doom.

"…he…I…"

"…?"

"…I'm going to have an arranged marriage," Sakura finally said, her voice choking on the last word.

"_What_?" Tenten stared at her cousin, shocked for a moment, but regained her senses and sighed. "Well, you're the princess. We knew it was coming."

"Yes, but I…I always thought that he would choose Sasuke-kun," Sakura replied, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sasuke…he's not going to be very happy about it, is he?" Tenten sighed.

"Sasuke-kun…he'll be furious," Sakura said in a very small voice.

"Doesn't uncle want you to marry the most powerful family aside from yours? Who could possibly have more power than the Uchiha?" The brunette frowned.

Sakura stared into space for a moment, but resurfaced with a bitter smile on her face. "Ne, Tenten…remember the Hyuuga?"

-

-

-

He opened his eyes slowly, looking slightly irritated at the fact that his meditation was being bothered. "What?" The attendant cringed slightly, in fear of the sharp tone of the prince's constant, cold voice.

"Y-your highness…K-King Haruno has a-agreed to the p-proposal." The poor servant ended his stuttering nervously.

"Hn." The prince closed his eyes again, without bothering to comment. "Dismissed." He paused. "And do not stutter. I do not need to have other people in my life sounding like Hinata-sama."

"H-hai, Neji-sama." The attendant gulped at his mistake of stuttering again, and left. Neji sighed, and was about to sink into a long, peaceful meditation when another knock sounded on his door. His pearl-white eyes snapped open irritably. This person would suffer his wrath.

"_What_?"

"N-Neji-nii-san…" Hinata came into the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. She was too used to Neji's iciness to be intimidated. "Y-you know t-that y-you should not a-answer the d-door l-like t-that…you'll f-frighten off t-the a-attendants."

"I am extremely irritated," Neji said simply, his anger dying down somewhat at the fact that the person who was currently bothering him was Hinata, not another annoying servant.

"I-I know, N-Neji-nii-san."

"I was meditating."

"H-hai."

"Interruptions annoy me."

"A-aa. We should all f-fear great Neji-nii-san's w-wrath," Hinata said in her soft voice, smiling. Neji's annoyance lifted a bit and he managed a small smirk at Hinata's joke.

"What brings you here, Hinata-sama?"

"O-onegai, a-ano, Neji-nii-san…"

"Yes?"

"W-well…" Hinata played with one of her bracelets. "I h-heard that y-you're going t-t-to get m-married."

Neji closed his eyes. "Aa."

"T-to the H-Haruno princess…?"

"Aa."

"A-ano…b-but, d-do you _want_ t-to?" Hinata asked her cousin earnestly. Neji looked at her.

"Hinata-sama, do I have a choice? This is an _arranged_ marriage."

"O-oh…g-gomen, Neji-nii-san." Hinata looked down at her robes, fumbling.

"What do you wish to tell me?"

"E-eh?" Hinata looked up, startled. Neji eyed her.

"You wish to either ask or tell me something," he stated.

"Ano…w-well, n-n-no. I w-wish to do both…" Hinata murmured.

"What is it?"

"Erm…ano…b-both Kiba-kun and Naruto-kun h-have a-asked to marry me…"

"…" Neji stared at his cousin. Hinata blushed fiercely.

"A-and…I d-d-don't know what to do. I l-l-l-love them both…" The dark-haired princess looked quite bewildered and sad.

Neji looked intensely thoughtful for a moment, then said, "choose the one who asked first."

"B-but…" Hinata mumbled," they b-both asked at the s-same t-time…"

"How bothersome," Neji growled. "How could both of the idiots have asked at the same time?" Hinata shook her head, not knowing the answer. "Well then…" Neji paused. "I am afraid I will have to give you the most obvious answer, Hinata-sama. Choose from your heart."

-

-

-

Tenten and Sakura sat miserably in Sakura's room. "Ne, Sakura…when's the wedding going to be?" Tenten asked softly.

"…one month from now," Sakura said quietly.

"Oh…" Tenten trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"Tenten-chan," Sakura began, "how…how do you think Sasuke-kun reacted when he received the n-news…?"

Tenten sighed. "He probably threw a tantrum. I bet anyone who comes within a five-mile radius of him within the next few days will freeze from his coldness."

"Eh heh." Sakura attempted a feeble smile, but failed terribly. "You know…I'm surprised that he hasn't come yet…"

As if on cue, a sudden knock sounded on the door.

"S-Sakura-hime!" came a startled attendant's voice. "Uchiha-sama-"

"Open the freaking door, dammit!" Sasuke's voice yelled angrily. The doors slid open with brutal force as the attendant fell into the room and Uchiha Sasuke charged in. It was apparent that he had haphazardly slipped on clothes without brushing his hair to come see Sakura. Since the Haruno kingdom and the Uchiha kingdom bordered, and the palaces of both kingdoms were quite close to each other, Sasuke did not live too far from Sakura.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered softly, staring up at him.

"Sakura!" Sasuke knelt down and grabbed Sakura by her shoulders, gripping them tightly. "Tell me! Is it true? You're getting _m-married _to someone else?" Sasuke's voice faltered. Sakura's eyes filled with tears.

"…gomen, Sasuke-kun…"

"WHO IS IT?" Sasuke thundered, looking like he was on the verge of murder. Sakura became immensely agitated and lowered her head, tears sliding down her face.

"Sasuke-san, please don't be so violent," Tenten said, frowning at Sakura's state. "She's…she's marrying Hyuuga Neji."

Sasuke's eyes flashed. "The bastard," he hissed, his voice filled with venom. "I'll go cut his head off, that-"

"Sasuke-sama!" the servant gasped. She had been forgetting in the turmoil. "Onegai, do not use that kind of language in front of-"

"Screw you!" Sasuke growled furiously as he pushed her away, trying to get out of the room.

"No!" Sakura cried. "Don't go and cause trouble, Sasuke-kun!"

"But…Sakura…" Sasuke's hard eyes softened slightly as Sakura sobbed into his robes. Tenten watched sadly as the poor couple lamented over their luck.

"Well…" Sasuke said awkwardly, not wanting Sakura to cry. "Maybe he'll be nice for a change…uh, I mean-"

"You've met him?" Sakura asked, gulping and looking up at Sasuke with wide eyes.

"Aa…" Sasuke looked slightly pissed off at the fact that he had let that fact slip.

"W-what is he like?"

"…" Sasuke looked away, not really wanting to reply. "You'll…you'll see when you meet him," he answered bitterly.

"Tomorrow…" Sakura murmured. Sasuke looked at her sharply.

"You're meeting him _tomorrow_?"

"Hai," the pink-haired girl replied sadly. Sasuke looked like he was suppressing steam.

"This is horrible…" Tenten said quietly, her voice barely hearable. Sakura suddenly turned away from Sasuke.

"Onegai, Sasuke-kun…just go."

"Sakura?" Sasuke looked confused.

"I'll…I'll talk to you another day. Sayonara."

"Sakura!"

"Please go," Tenten said to Sasuke, putting an arm around Sakura. The latter stared at the girls for another moment…then got up, looking at Sakura one last time, and left.

"Ne, Tenten-chan…" Sakura murmured. "What do you think Neji-san will be like?"

Tenten hesitated. "Well, I hope he isn't one of those egotistical types who think that females are useless and of low-level."

Sakura sighed. "I hope not."

-

-

-

Neji headed down to the great dining hall for breakfast. He spotted Hinata and his uncle, Hiashi-sama, who was also the king, already at the table, including Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi. That was how small his family was.

Hinata should have inherited the throne by right, but the Hyuuga law declared that only males were allowed to take the place of the ruler of the kingdom. Since Neji was the closest male relative to Hinata, he would take the throne. He was the crown prince, and was therefore required to marry earlier than the other nobles. He had to marry before his 19th birthday, which wasn't until a few months later.

"Really, Neji," Hiashi said as soon as Neji sat down. "Princes like you should be married by now."

"I do not wish to marry," Neji said stiffly.

"Neji-nii-san's already engaged," Hinata pointed out.

"Most young men in his position marry at sixteen or seventeen," Hiashi replied. "It bothers me, how little interest you show in women, Neji."

"Hmm, I don't think he shows _any_ interest in women," Hanabi commented snidely.

"Well, he d-did o-once, in m-my memory," Hinata said thoughtfully. "The only t-time Neji-nii-san has s-shown kindness t-to any g-girl other than f-family was when he w-was ten. You h-helped that g-girl o-out in the game at the carnival, r-right, Neji-nii-san?"

"…" Neji didn't bother to reply.

"H-he didn't e-even g-get her n-name…"

"I simply won a panda for her," Neji said tonelessly. "There was no need."

"Ne, Neji, does that mean that you like boys, hm?" Hanabi asked, turning in her seat and smiling into Neji's face. She recoiled slightly as she received a full blast of Neji's ice-cold glare. "Don't do that; it gives me the shivers."

"Then do not make me angry," Neji said calmly.

"Neji does _not_ like males," Hiashi said, aghast. "…do you, Neji?"

"_No_," Neji growled, his voice going a few pitches deeper.

"Y-you're g-g-getting N-Neji-nii-san really w-worked up, Hanabi," Hinata stuttered.

"I know," Hanabi muttered, edging closer to her father and away from Neji. "His voice only gets that menacing and deep - well, mostly deep - when he's angry or passionate, and he's only been passionate once in his boring, no-girl life." Neji turned slowly towards Hanabi, his eyes glaring holes into her head.

"Stop arguing, you two," Hiashi reprimanded, sighing. "You are all so old, yet still argue like children."

"I'm only fourteen," Hanabi said innocently. "Hey, ne-chan, have you decided on who you're marrying?"

"…!" Hinata blinked, blushed, and looked down at her lap, twiddling her thumbs. "A-ano…n-not really…m-maybe Kiba-kun…?"

"Hm…I'm okay with it." Hanabi grinned at her sister.

"Inuzuka Kiba?" Hiashi looked at Hinata. "Should I set up wedding arrangements?"

"N-no!" Hinata gasped. "I h-haven't f-f-fully decided y-yet…"

"Oh, alright."

"So, you're seeing your future w-i-f-e today, eh Neji?" Hanabi asked, grinning. Neji closed his eyes.

"Unfortunately."

"I heard that she's p-r-e-t-t-y!"

"Hn."

"And that she was going out with Uchiha Sasuke! Who's handsome and has good taste."

"Hn."

"Man, nothing like this ever riles you up."

"Hn."

"Aliens flew in and captured me yesterday."

"Good."

"Aw, I was so sure that you were going to go 'hn' again!"

"Hn."

"UGH!"

"Hanabi!" Hiashi said sharply. "It is unladylike to yell-"

"Blah blah blah."

"Do not interrupt me. I am the king!"

"And I'm the second princess."

"…" Hiashi sighed. "I will let your behavior go this once, young lady. However, this cannot go on for long." Hanabi smiled and stuck her tongue out at her father. The corner of Hiashi's mouth twitched. Hinata giggled. Neji was the only one who did not seem amused in any way. "Well, Neji, you should go meet her soon," Hiashi said, looking out the window at the sun. Neji stood up and left, the servants cleaning up after him.

-

-

-

"There, now your hair's perfect," Tenten said proudly, finishing up the job and patting Sakura's hair. Sakura looked in the mirror.

"_Eeeeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhhh_, _Tenten_!" Sakura screeched.

"What?" Tenten asked innocently. "It looks great!"

"Oh my kami!" the hairdresser cried, coming into the room. "What an abomination!" Tenten scowled. "We do not have much time left," the hairdresser fussed, undoing the eyesore. She brushed Sakura's hair, clipping the medium-length hair up beautifully and smiled at the princess.

"Wow," Sakura commented. "Simple yet effective."

"Just the make-up now," Sakura's attendant said hurriedly, doing the make-up. "There. King Haruno will be waiting in the throne room, Sakura-hime."

"Tenten, come with me," Sakura said softly. Tenten nodded. Both girls proceeded into the throne room.

"Ah, Sakura-chan," King Haruno said amiably. Then, he spotted Tenten. "Oh, Tenten!" The king looked rather surprised.

"Konnichiwa, Haruno-sama," Tenten said, bowing.

"What are you doing here, Tenten?" King Haruno asked, looking puzzled.

"Ano, otou-sama, I asked her to come," Sakura cut in.

"Oh." King Haruno nodded understandingly. "Well, as much as I'd like for you to stay, Tenten, we cannot have anyone but Sakura, the attendants, and I here. Having someone else with a rank may insult Hyuuga-san, for some reason."

"Hai, I understand." Tenten bowed, gave Sakura a sympathetic look, and left. Sakura sighed.

"Announcing the arrival of the revered Hyuuga-sama!" one of the guards declared. All of the guards and servants bowed. Neji strode gracefully in, accompanied by an attendant and a bunch of soldiers. He bowed slightly to King Haruno (out of court protocol) and straightened. Sakura got a proper look at him, with the exception of the upper half of his face.

"Oh my kami," the pink-haired princess thought, her eyes widening. "He's so handsome!"

"Haruno-sama," Neji said.

"His voice is so…_deep_," Sakura thought wildly. She could already feel her cheeks heating up, and knew that her face was turning red. It probably looked flushed, at the very least.

"K-…" King Haruno faltered for a moment, seemingly startled, then caught himself. "Konnichiwa, Neji-san."

"…?" Sakura wondered why her father had stumbled over his words. King Haruno was not known to falter, and she had known her father for all of the eighteen years of her life.

"Oh, and this is Princess Sakura, your fiancé and my only daughter," the king announced, gesturing towards Sakura. The latter and Neji bowed to each other.

"Pleased to meet you, Hyuuga-san," Sakura said politely, straightening. It was then that the girl got a good look at Neji, including the upper part of his face. And it was his eyes that shocked her. She knew that the Hyuuga were also known for their peculiar eyes, but she had never expected this. As Sakura's emerald-green eyes came into contact with Neji's pearl-white ones, only one thought ran through the former's head. "_Neji…he's blind_."

-

-

-

-

Nani: What.

Ne: Hey.

Hai: Yes.

Aa: Yeah.

Nii-san: Brother (older). Although Neji is Hinata's cousin, she still refers to him as nii-san (perhaps cousins are also referred to like that in Japanese, but I'm not sure).

Ne-san: Sister (older).

Gomen/gomenasai: Sorry.

Ongeai: Please.

Kami: God.

Otou-san: Father.

-san: (suffix) Used for politeness, generally to strangers or people that the speaker does not know that well.

-chan: (suffix) Used mostly when addressing girls, informally.

-kun: (suffix) Used mostly when addressing boys, informally.

-sama: (suffix) Used mostly when addressing higher-ranked people, formally. Higher-ranked can range anywhere from nobles to parents.

-hime: (suffix) Used when addressing princesses. I think it generally means princess. For example, Sakura-hime would be Princess Sakura.

I actually don't know Japanese and only picked up these random words/suffixes/whatever through watching a lot of anime, so please correct me if you're certain that I'm wrong. I am aware that the words may mean something other than what I have stated above, but that doesn't matter for this fanfiction. What is above will suffice.

Thank you for reading the first chapter of **Auspicious Obligations**. It is my first NejiTen fanfiction, and I would really appreciate input! I accept constructive criticism, but not flames. So, please **review**.


	2. As It May Seem

-

-

-

I just love Neji and the Hyuuga clan. But mostly Neji.

-

-

-

-

-

**A u s p i c i o u s O b l i g a t i o n s**

-

-

-

-

Chapter 2 - _As It May Seem_

-

-

-

Sakura stared in shock at Neji, completely forgetting her manners. His eyes…his eyes were pure white!

"The same here, Haruno-san," Neji replied smoothly. He paused, an eyebrow raised at Sakura's behavior. "Is there a problem?"

"Huh? Eeto…" Sakura blinked, then started, and covered her mouth in shame. "Ano, gomenasai! I didn't mean to behave rudely."

"It is fine," Neji said in a toneless voice. "May I inquire what the problem was?"

"Um, y-your eyes, Neji-san," Sakura answered cautiously, not wishing to offend the Hyuuga. "Are you…?"

"If you are assuming that, because I have white eyes, I am blind, you are mistaken, Haruno-san," Neji said emotionlessly. He didn't sound offended, but it wasn't like his voice had any type of emotion. "I am able to see perfectly."

"I understand. Once again, I apologize," Sakura responded.

"Well," King Haruno said quickly, "Neji-san is here to see you, Sakura, so why don't you two go into the central courtyard to chat?"

"Hai," Sakura and Neji replied, proceeding to the castle's central courtyard.

-

-

-

Neji strolled along with Sakura in the flower garden. The prince couldn't believe it. His worst nightmare. Sakura had _pink hair_.

"Ano, Hyuuga-san," Sakura spoke up, her voice quite timid. "D-do you like spring?"

"No," Neji answered. He still couldn't seem to process the fact that his future wife had pink hair. "I prefer winter."

"Oh…I see…" The couple walked on in silence for another while. Sakura would occasionally attempt a conversation, but the conversations usually ended very soon. The princess eventually stopped. Neither of the two would talk to each other. Sakura thought that Neji was quite cold, and was discouraged because he wasn't even trying to keep up the conversations they had, much less start one. Neji knew that he should attempt to be more social with Sakura, but he had grown up as the most anti-social person in the castle. The fact that Sakura had pink hair did not help Neji break his anti-social bubble one bit. It only made him feel more annoyed with the girl. Neji especially disliked girls that obsessed over their looks, and he could tell that Sakura definitely fitted into the category.

"It is getting late," Neji said abruptly, although dusk wasn't until quite a while. The sun wasn't even near setting. "I must head back."

"Hai," Sakura said, feeling immensely grateful. "I hope to see you soon, Neji-san, and enjoyed your company. Thank you for coming to see me."

"I also enjoyed your company. Thank you for taking your time to show me around the garden. Until next time," Neji answered. However, both teens knew that everything they had just said were simply out of manners, and that neither of them wanted to see each other's faces again. Neji departed, and as soon as he was out of sigh, Sakura high-tailed it to Tenten's room.

-

-

-

"Tenten!" Sakura burst into said girl's quarters. Tenten looked up, excited.

"How did it go?" she asked eagerly, her curiosity peaking.

Sakura sat down, sighing. "He's handsome," she replied. "I guess he could be on the same level as Sasuke-kun."

"Wow." Tenten looked impressed.

"_But_," Sakura continued, "he's pretty distant and cold. I'm not sure if it was just me, but he acted pretty…anti-social."

"Oh kami," Tenten said, shaking her head disappointedly. "Let's hope that he sure isn't like that most of the time. Maybe he was just nervous around you."

"I don't know," Sakura commented rather dubiously. "Remember what Sasuke-kun said about him being 'nice for a change'? That must've meant that he was pretty rude to Sasuke-kun…" The princess sighed and buried her face in her arms. "I don't want to marry Neji-san," she said in a muffled voice. "I think…I think that I love Sasuke-kun…"

"What?" Tenten looked shocked. "Are you…are you serious?"

"Aa," Sakura said softly. She looked up at Tenten sadly.

"Do you think that Sasuke loves you?" the brunette asked hesitantly.

"I know he does," Sakura answered quietly. "He…he waited or me outside, yesterday night. We talked for a bit, after you left, and he…he confessed. However, I…I was too shocked to say anything."

Tenten contemplated Sakura's revelation for a moment, then smiled at her friend. "Well, at least you have someone that loves you." She hadn't meant for the last part to come out bitterly, but perhaps it did, for Sakura suddenly hugged the other girl.

"Oh, Tenten-chan," Sakura sniffed. "You should really get yourself a boyfriend."

"Huh?" Tenten looked rather startled.

"Date someone!" Sakura said, feeling more lively than before. "There are lots of good-looking nobles out there!"

Tenten stared at her cousin for a minute, then snorted with laughter. "No one will look at me," she stated skeptically.

"You just have to put your hair down and put on more flattering clothes!" the pink-haired one of the two declared.

"Uh, no. I don't want to indulge in all of that complicated stuff." However, Tenten seemed to be considered it as she looked down at herself.

"Yeah…" Sakura giggled a bit. "I should give you a makeover one day…"

"You know the attendants won't allow it. They'll have seizures," Tenten commented. She smiled crookedly.

"Who cares about them? I'm the princess - if I want to give my best friend a makeover, I will!" Sakura stood up. "I'm hungry. Let's go get something to snack on." The cousins headed off, their sprits slightly higher than before.

-

-

-

"So, how was she?" Hanabi popped up in front of Neji as he walked into the hall, and eyed him. "Tell me _everything_!" Hinata hovered somewhere to the side, not wanting to bother Neji, but also quite eager to hear the prince's description of Sakura. Neji stared at the sisters for a moment. Then…

"She has pink hair." He left.

"…" Hanabi and Hinata stared at each other. "…pink hair?" Hanabi asked, looking a bit confused as to why Neji had told them that and only that.

"Neji-nii-s-san d-doesn't really l-like pink," Hinata said softly, although that was quite an understatement. Neji absolutely despised pink. The elder princess smiled slightly. "Poor Neji-nii-san…"

"Wow." Hanabi laughed. "Pink hair! Who would've thought?"

"I-I'd l-like to meet S-Sakura-san," Hinata mumbled

"Well, she'll probably visit sometime soon," Hanabi reasoned. "But hey, Hinata, have you decided who you're going to marry?"

"E-eh?" Hinata blushed furiously. "I-I don't know…"

"Kiba's good-looking," Hanabi mused, "but Naruto's funny."

"Aa…"

"They're both pretty nice…"

"A-aa…"

"Come on Hinata, choose!"

"I-it's not that e-e-easy!" Hinata cried defensively.

"But-!"

"Hanabi." Neji strode back into the hall. "Stop bothering Hinata-sama." 

"Hmph." Hanabi wanted to continue pestering her older sister, but she knew better than to argue with Neji.

"A-arigatou, Neji-nii-san…"

"Hn."

"Ano, Neji-n-nii-san…i-is S-Sakura-san p-pretty?"

Neji glanced at Hinata briefly, then replied with, "could be better."

"O-oh…because I-I h-h-heard that S-Sakura-san is o-one of the p-prettiest princesses I-in these f-few k-kingdoms…"

"Hn."

"Neji _so_ likes guys," Hanabi muttered under her breath.

"What was that you just said, Hanabi?" Neji's voice could not get any colder.

"Nothing!"

"…" Neji gave Hanabi an icy glance, but chose not to pursue the matter any further. "Hn."

-

-

-

Tenten walked along a garden path, alone. She looked up at the bright moon and sighed. The brunette hadn't wanted a boyfriend when she was younger, but…well, now, she was nearly nineteen. A nice companionship wouldn't hurt.

"But it's not like anyone would look at me," Tenten thought rather ruefully. "Boys like pretty, _feminine_ girls. I guess I'm too masculine or something."

"_That's because you never wear nicer clothes and always tie your hair up in two tight buns! Plus, you train all the time!" _At least, that was what Sakura had said before. Tenten, however, didn't like wearing dresses. If she let her hair down, it would just get in the way of her training. It wasn't like she needed to train…but Tenten despised men that looked down on women who couldn't fight.

Still, perhaps it was time to start caring about her appearance. Maybe, if Tenten began actually looking like a proper young woman, young men may begin to at her.

Tenten suddenly heard hushed voices nearby. She crouched and peered through a bush to find Sakura and Sasuke hiding discreetly in couple other bushes. The brunette could only hear snatches of the conversation.

"…are you…work?"

"…yeah, just…morning…quickly…"

"…but…feel…what…it…?"

"Doesn't matter…sure…cancel…"

"Well, okay."

"Love you."

"I love you too." Both figures stood up and exchanged kisses. Tenten ran after Sakura after Sasuke disappeared.

"Hey! Sakura-chan!" Tenten called. Sakura turned around slowly, trying to act normal.

"T-Tenten-chan! W-what are you doing here?"

"I was taking a walk and thinking about some things," Tenten replied, catching up. "Why was Sasuke here at such a late time?"

"Er…ano…" Sakura attempted to conceal her panic. "You-you saw him?"

"Mmhm…" Tenten raised an eyebrow suspiciously as Sakura looked away. The other girl appeared quite nervous.

"We wanted to talk about some…personal things," Sakura said, blushing.

"Oh!" Tenten exclaimed, understanding. She smiled.

"It's not funny," Sakura muttered, although she was also smiling, and no one was laughing. The two friends headed down a path that led to the area of the castle in which Sakura lived.

"Hey, Sakura-chan…" Tenten began hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Ano…do you…do you think that you can…help me?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked curiously at Tenten. "Help you?"

"Aa," Tenten said, blushing. "Help me…you know, g-get…a boyfriend."

"…" Sakura stared at Tenten, open-mouthed.

"When you have time," Tenten continued uncomfortably.

"…am I dreaming, or did Tenten-chan just say that she wanted to get a boyfriend?" Sakura asked, her voice filled with wonder. "Oh my kami…of course I'll help you! Definitely!" Sakura beamed.

"A-arigatou," the dark-haired girl of the two mumbled.

"We'll start your makeover tomorrow," Sakura decided happily.

"What?" Tenten looked quite startled. "Tomorrow?"

"Night!" Sakura dashed into her house and shut the door, leaving Tenten outside, spluttering.

"What? Tomorrow? Sakura? Sakura? H-hey!"

-

-

-

"OHAYO, TENTEN-CHAN!" Sakura hurtled into Tenten's room, leaping onto the sleepy, irritated girl in bed.

"W-wha…? Sakura-chan?"

"Yep, that's me!" Sakura chirped, ridiculously happily.

"W…why are you-" Tenten was cut off by a large yawn, "-here this early in the morning? I'm not even-" another yawn, "-awake yet!" The girl covered her head with a pillow, attempting to ignore Sakura.

"Yeah you are," Sakura said doggedly. "You're talking to me."

"Figure of speech! Now go away."

"No! I _did_ promise you a _makeover_ today, eh?" Sakura asked with a glint in her eye. Tenten gulped from under her pillow.

"N-nani…?"

"Yep, you heard me!" Sakura got off Tenten and stood up. "Hurry!"

"It's too early!" Tenten protested.

"The sun's already quite high in the sky, Tenten!"

"Why can't we do this in the afternoon?" the girl whined.

"I'm busy."

"I never even agreed to a makeover!"

"You automatically did when you told me to help you get a boyfriend."

"…" Tenten decided to stop arguing and block out her cousin.

"As princess, I command you to get up! And hurry up!" Sakura demanded.

"Kuso…" Tenten grumbled. "Now that's just playing dirty…"

Thirty minutes later, Tenten found herself sitting in a chair in Sakura's room. The girl looked cranky.

"Why am I subjecting myself to this again?" Tenten moaned.

"Boyfriend," Sakura reminded.

"Oh. Right. Darn it."

"Hm…where should I start first?" Sakura wondered. "Ah, your hair!"

"Just…don't cut it," Tenten said through gritted teeth. She liked her buns.

"Okay," Sakura agreed, and she undid the buns. "Oh, wow Tenten! You have such long hair…all the way down to your waist!"

"Hn," Tenten grunted.

"It's so dull though," Sakura sighed. "I'll wash it." The princess dragged her friend over to the washing bowl and dunked the other girl's head into it. Or at least, her hair. She began washing Tenten's hair with a special shampoo. It wasn't the type to be found anywhere, but Sakura was the princess and got the best of everything.

"That feels nice," Tenten murmured.

"Yep," Sakura said, finishing. "Now I'll dry it…"

Twenty minutes later…

"Sugoi! It really _does_ work!" Tenten was amazed. Her hair, which had been rough and tangled, was now thick, somewhat soft, and slightly shiny. A great improvement. Sakura pinned it up into a loose knot to get it out of the way.

"We'll let it down later. Now, it's time for your wardrobe!" she announced. "Your size is slightly larger than mine. I've had some clothes made in case I ever suddenly gain weight, so you can try them!"

"Gee, thanks Sakura-chan," Tenten commented sarcastically. She looked in dismay at all the kimonos that Sakura had taken out. The brunette ended up picking a dark-blue one.

"Good choice!" Sakura complimented happily, showing Tenten how to put the kimono on properly. The latter tried it on.

"Wow, this is actually comfortable," Tenten said, awed.

"Yeah. If you think you know what's uncomfortable, wait until you wear a ceremonial kimono," Sakura sighed. "Horrible."

"Sugoi…" Tenten prodded the kimono she was currently wearing.

"Makeup!" Sakura declared, pulling Tenten into the chair again. "Not too much, not too little…" The pink-haired girl went at the job for around ten minutes, then stood back. "Hm! I say that this is a job well done. Open your eyes now, Tenten." Tenten opened her eyes slowly. She took a good look into the mirror and gasped. The pretty girl staring open-mouthed back at her couldn't possibly be her…

"Wonderful!" Sakura crowed. "The servants do better, but I'm not so bad myself.. This is pretty good."

"Aa…" Tenten was still rather shocked.

"Oh yeah!" Sakura remembered to let Tenten's hair down. That just made the image even better. "Great. Now," Sakura said, stuffing a fan into Tenten's hand and pushing her out the door. "I have stuff to do. Good luck!"

Tenten stood dumbstruck for a few seconds. "H-hey!" she protested, regaining her senses and finding herself face-to-face with the door. "Uh, Sakura? Thanks? Hello? Kuso…" The girl walked off, muttering to herself. "What am I supposed to do now?" She glared at a rock, trying to decide what to do next. The noble sighed and went to her house to collect some money. A bit of shopping in the famous noble's district in the nearby Hyuuga kingdom shouldn't go wrong.

-

-

-

Neji walked along the bustling street in the very famous shopping district, Yokohama. He felt annoyed that he had been forced into taking Hanabi shopping by Hiashi. The two were under disguises so that they would simply be mistaken for Hyuuga nobles instead of the royal family. The Hyuuga clan was an extensive family, with many members, so Hyuuga nobles were quite common in the high-class district of Yokohama. The royal family all had special, personalized rings that were made so they could prove their authority in a time of crisis, and Neji and Hanabi had theirs tucked away safely.

"Ne ne, Keji! This is so pretty!" Hanabi yelled as she leapt over to a stall selling jewelry. The two had also decided on using different names to keep with their disguises.

"You think everything here is 'pretty', Hana," Neji said coolly, attempting to keep calm even though he was annoyed to the point of no return. He still couldn't understand why Hanabi couldn't have had a bodyguard with her instead of himself.

"Keji! Can't you see that this one's better than everything else?" Hanabi held up the beautiful sapphire ring she found. Neji had to admit that it was quite nice. "Wait! I see another one that's even prettier than this! Sugoi!" Hanabi turned, about to pick up the other ring, when someone else beat her to it.

Tenten lifted an absolutely wondrous ruby ring to her eyes. The small piece of jewelry sparkled in the sunlight, taking Tenten's breath away. "Wow…I just have to get this," she said softly, looking amazed at the beauty of the gem. The brunette felt someone staring at her, and looked up to find two pairs of eyes on her, not one.

Two pairs of completely white eyes.

"Are they blind?" was the first thought that popped up in Tenten's head as she surveyed the two people quickly. One was a young teenage girl who was frowning, and the other was a drop-dead gorgeous young nobleman. He was watching her, his expression unreadable.

"Excuse me," the girl said politely, although a hint of dissatisfaction crept into her voice. "I was about to pick up that ring. May I see it please, miss?"

"Oh!" Tenten's eyes widened. "Oh, ano, gomen. Uh, here." The young woman handed the ring over reluctantly. She wanted to buy it before anyone else did.

"See? See? It's so nice!" Hanabi exclaimed, waving the ruby ring in front of Neji, who didn't bat an eye. "I want it! Let's buy it!" Neji glanced at Hanabi, then looked at the young woman that stood beside them. She seemed rather alarmed at Hanabi's outburst.

"Eeto, um, excuse me…" Tenten spoke up, not wanting Hanabi to buy the ring. "I was planning on purchasing that ring." Hanabi blinked, then pouted and turned to Neji. She looked like she was about to complain, but Neji silenced her with a look.

"Let the miss have it," he said emotionlessly. "She was first."

"But I really want it!" Hanabi whined angrily. "If you don't get it, I'll tell father"!

"He would agree with me, not you," Neji replied coolly. Hanabi really was too spoiled. "Give it to the lady." Hanabi glared at her older cousin, but quailed under the threatening glare that Neji returned her with. She handed the ring back to Tenten unwillingly.

"Ano, arigatou," Tenten said, looking a bit confused with what had just happened. She turned to the booth manager. "I would to buy this." The ring, unsurprisingly, had cost quite a hefty sum, but it was worth it. Tenten walked away happily her ring, unaware of Neji's eyes following her, then narrowing. She did, however, notice the young man that crashed into her. Tenten would've fallen over if the young man had not caught her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry pretty miss," he said dramatically, smiling down at Tenten as he held her tightly against him.

"Uh…it's alright." Tenten attempted to stand up, but the young man kept her against him. "Can you let me up?"

"Of course, beautiful." The young man continued smiling at Tenten as he straightened, still not letting go of his hold on her. The young woman was beginning to feel extremely annoyed and uncomfortable at the contact.

"Excuse me, but could you please let go of me?" Tenten asked, irritated. The man just looked patronizingly at her.

"Now that is a wish I cannot fulfill, darling," he murmured. Tenten was utterly disgusted. She was about to use force to get away from the lecher when a figure approached them.

"…I suggest that you let her go," Neji said quietly to the young man. The latter stiffened at Neji's icy tone and turned around slowly to be greeted by warning-filled Hyuuga eyes. He let go of Tenten instantly. "Apologize," Neji commanded.

"G-g-g-g-gomenasai!" the stranger apologized to Tenten, his voice filled with fear. He left in a hurry.

"T-thank you, once again," Tenten said, gazing into the stoic white eyes. The girl felt herself blushing slightly, and looked away. "Um…may I - may I get your name, mister…?" Neji stared at Tenten for a moment, contemplating. Then, just as he was about to speak, he heard the extremely loud voice of his cousin.

"Wow! This is so awesome! Come here, I want to have this!"

Neji turned away from Tenten and paused for a second. "…be careful," he said finally, before striding over to where Hanabi was. Tenten stared after him, quite disappointed that she didn't get his name. The girl sighed and walked in the opposite direction. She didn't know why she hadn't spotted them before, but now Tenten noticed white-eyed people in quite a number of places. She frowned to herself.

"White eyes…so they're the infamous Hyuuga eyes, huh?"

-

-

-

-

Sugoi: Wow.

Ano: Um (just usually words that would appear in stuttering).

Eeto: Similar to ano.

Konnichiwa: Hello.

Arigatou: Thank you.

Kuso: Damn.

Ohayo: Good morning.

Thank you guys for all the reviews! I'm extremely happy to have received so many reviews just for the first chapter of this fanfiction. I hope that you guys can keep on giving comments about the fanfiction, and what you think. Thoughts, questions, etc.

Just a warning: Please do ask questions if you must, but I will not disclose anything that may be a spoiler for future chapters.

Because I forgot in the first chapter, here is the disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And that's that.


	3. Runaway Bride

-

-

-

There will not be any NejiTen interaction for a while because events need to build up. But don't worry. It'll come.

-

-

-

-

-

**A u s p i c i o u s O b l i g a t i o n s**

-

-

-

-

Chapter 3 - _Runaway Bride_

-

-

-

Hyuuga Neji felt that the gods were testing his nerves as Hanabi continued staring at him in the carriage. The two were on their way back to the castle.

"_What_?" Neji growled, his eye twitching. He couldn't believe that he had survived until this point, but he was really losing his cool. Hanabi was silent for a moment.

"You interacted with a female that was not family _willingly_." The young teenager's voice was filled with amazed disbelief.

"Yes, I did. Is there a problem with that?" Neji's eyes twitched more furiously as Hanabi gave him a significant look.

"Of course there is! Something's definitely off if that happens! Do you have a disease or something, Neji?"

"…" The crown prince resisted the urge to send Hanabi flying out of the carriage. He chose not to answer as they pulled up to the palace. Hanabi jumped up and ran as fast as she could towards her home, wanting both to get away from Neji and to inform her older sister of the prince's interaction with another female. Neji walked at a reasonable pace after Hanabi, glad to be back at the castle. A servant followed him with their numerous purchases.

"H-Hanabi? N-n-nani? Are you o-okay?" Hinata asked concernedly as Hanabi stopped in front of her, momentarily out of breath. The younger girl eventually straightened.

"Hinata! Guess what? Guess what? Guess what Neji did while we were shopping? Kami, you'll never guess it!"

"A-ano…" Hinata blinked at her young sister, and looked up at Neji, who was approaching them. "Nani…?"

"Hanabi, be quiet," Neji said dangerously, but said girl was too excited to pay him any heed.

"He talked to another girl that wasn't a Hyuuga willingly! And no, she wasn't Sakura-san either! _Neji interacted with another girl_! He helped her too! Kami, I can't believe it!"

"R-really?" Hinata looked at Neji questioningly, her expression eager. Neji glared at both the girls.

"I refuse to participate in such a trivial discussion," he said calmly. "Especially seeing as it involves me."

"Oh, n-nii-san…" Hinata smiled, then heard a door open and turned around to see Hiashi walking towards her. "O-otou-sama!"

"Hinata, I need to see you privately for a moment," Hiashi told her seriously, before spotting Neji and Hanabi. "Ah, back already?"

"Neji wouldn't stay any longer," Hanabi sighed. "But we still got a lot of awesome stuff! Oh, and I got some really nice things for you too, Hinata! I'll show them to you later!" Hinata smiled again, and nodded. Meanwhile, Neji was giving his uncle a look that said that he would never, _ever_ take Hanabi shopping again. Hiashi sighed, shaking his head. "Oh yeah! Otou-san, Neji wouldn't buy me something I wanted today," Hanabi whined. Hiashi winced inwardly at how spoiled his youngest daughter was, but turned to Neji.

"Why didn't you, Neji?"

Neji didn't seemed a bit fazed at Hanabi's complaint. "Another person saw it first and was planning to buy it, so I only did what was right."

The king was satisfied and looked approvingly at his heir. "I am glad you were so responsible, Neji. As for you, Hanabi, you must stop acting so spoiled." Hanabi pouted angrily. "Now, Hinata, we must talk." Hiashi beckoned for Hinata to follow him, and the two left. There was a silence, and Neji was about to go elsewhere when Hanabi decided to ask him a question.

"Ne, Neji, did you get her name?"

Neji glanced at his cousin disinterestedly, then turned away. "…there was no need," was what he replied, before he departed.

-

-

-

Tenten sat in her house, playing with the fan that Sakura had let her borrow. She wanted to return the fan to her, but Sakura hadn't been in her quarters when Tenten had returned in the late afternoon. It was now evening, nearly night. Sakura was bound to be back soon.

The brunette took out the ruby ring that she had bought today, admiring it in the light. She slipped it onto her finger and sighed at its brilliance. Tenten was happy that she had been able to purchase the wonderful piece of jewelry, but she hadn't been able to meet a single guy. Nobody had come up and spoken to her, apart from the lecher and the Hyuuga. The Hyuuga…

"He's too handsome for his own good," Tenten thought rather dreamily. She felt let down that she didn't get his name. If she did, she'd at least know who he was. Maybe even meet up with him sometime…

Tenten laughed rather uncharacteristically to herself, and stood up. She left her house, heading to Sakura's on the pretense of returning the fan. The attendants outside of Sakura's house recognized her and bowed.

"Tenten-sama," they murmured respectfully.

"Is Sakura-hime back yet?" Tenten asked, frowning at the dark house. One of the attendants shook her head.

"No, Tenten-sama, Sakura-hime has not returned," she said solemnly. "I am a bit worried; Sakura-hime has been out for a very long time."

Tenten's frown deepened. "That's strange," she commented. "Well, can I go in to return Sakura's fan?" The girl held it up.

"Yes Tenten-sama, Sakura-hime has told us that if you wish to go into the house, you are allowed," the other servant said, opening the door for Tenten. The latter found this piece of information extremely strange, and went into the dark house. She lit a lamp and proceeded to put down the fan on the main table in the living room when she noticed something.

Something that looked like…a letter.

Tenten picked it up, her eyes widening and her heart beating faster. She unfolded it and began to read.

_Dear Tenten-chan,_

_How did your boyfriend hunting go? Oh, well, I won't be able to know. Because…I'm really sorry, Tenten-chan. Really! I wish that I could tell you face-to-face without having to resort to writing this letter, but I couldn't. You wouldn't let me go if I did. Because, Tenten-chan…I'm running away. Well, not running. If you're reading this letter, then I've already ran away. I decided that I just couldn't submit myself to the marriage. What, hand over what little freedom I have on a silver platter? Fat chance. That's why I've run away. I'm so sorry, Tenten-chan. I wish you could come with me. You'll always be my best friend. I hope I'll always be yours._

_Hey, that sounds kind of like we'll never see each other again. Well, don't worry, I'm sure we'll be able to see each other soon. Someday. When father accepts my position and what I've done. Please, don't worry about me. The place I've escaped to is completely safe. It's a wonderful place - just as safe as the palace. Here, I'll be able to live just as well, if not better. There's no danger whatsoever, so don't go looking for me. Even if you do, you won't be able to find me._

_The marriage will be cancelled - I'm sure of it. There's no way it won't be, since there isn't anyone else that father can offer to marry to Hyuuga-san. Please tell Sasuke-kun not to worry. Actually, I've written a letter to him too. It's under this one, on the table. And one for otou-sama. I hope he will forgive me._

_I'm so sorry, Tenten-chan. If you haven't met anyone yet, I wish you luck. Hopefully you'll find someone soon. I wish I could tell you this, this morning. I'm sorry. Gomenasai. Gomenasai. Gomenasai. Please, don't worry about me. You're the best ever, Tenten-chan._

_- Love, Haruno Sakura._

_PS. I've written a novel for this, haven't I? I hope that I haven't bored you to death with the length of this letter._

Tenten stared at the letter for a moment, before dropping it with shaking hands. She collapsed onto the floor, gazing at the table unseeingly.

"Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan…SAKURA-CHAN!" Tenten screamed, sobbing into the folds of the kimono she was wearing.

"Tenten-sama? Nani?" An attendant, who had undoubtedly heard Tenten's scream, came into the living room to find Tenten a complete wreck. The servant was utterly bewildered. "Tenten-sama…?"

"Get…g-get H-Haruno-s-sama," Tenten choked, coughing and crying at the same time. "G-get him n-n-now. H-hurry!" The servant nodded quickly and left, hurrying to call the king. Tenten tried to blink back tears and reached for another folded piece of paper on the table. She opened it with trembling hands to find a letter addressed to King Haruno.

_Dear Otou-sama,_

_I have run away from the palace, from home, and from you. I am really sorry to have done this. I know I am your only daughter, and I really did not wish to leave. I am very sorry father, but you left me no choice. I can't marry Hyuuga Neji…I can't do it. When I was little, I used to dream of marrying my prince charming. I will marry out of love. As much as it may break your heart, I refuse to marry for the good of the kingdom. It is also clear that Hyuuga Neji does not like me, so this will be good for him._

_I do love you, otou-sama. I always will. But I just cannot succumb to an arranged marriage. I know that there is no way to escape except to run away. Therefore, I have done so. Please do not worry about me. I have gone to a great place where I will be able to live well. The place is as safe as home can get, so do not worry. You may look for me if you wish, but you will not find me. Gomenasai, otou-sama. I will not tell you where I am until I am positive that I will no longer be forced into arranged marriages. I will not step foot into the palace until you accept my position. I am ashamed of what I have done, going against my duties of being a princess, but I have chosen my heart. There is no turning back._

_If Sasuke-kun comes looking for me, please tell him what I have done. The complete truth. Please tell him that I am very sorry to have left without telling him. I am also very sorry to Tenten-chan for the same reasons._

_I love you, otou-sama. I have failed at my duties towards you and the kingdom. I am also sorry to Hyuuga Neji. Gomenasai, father. Gomenasai. I hope you will forgive me someday. Sayonara._

_- Love your only daughter, Haruno Sakura._

Tenten stared in disappointment at the letter, still in shock and despair. Her hand closed tightly over the third letter on the table - the one addressed to Uchiha Sasuke. The girl felt, however, that she couldn't take any more, so she put Sasuke's letter and her letter into her pocket. Just then, she heard the servant return.

"Tenten-sama! Haruno-sama has come." The attendant bowed as King Haruno walked quickly into the house, looking rather worried. He spotted Tenten and went over to her, concerned about her appearance.

"Tenten! What has happened? Why have you requested me? Why are you crying? Where is Sakura-chan?"

"…" Tenten merely shook her head, her grief consuming her so that she could not answer. The brunette handed the letter in her hand to the king, who took it slowly, as though he was sure that it held terrible news and didn't want to read it. There was a moment of silence as the king read, only broken by Tenten's sniffles and crying.

"No…" King Haruno looked up, his eyes wide. "This…this is not true. It is not true. Tell me it is not true, Tenten!"

"G-g-gomen, H-Haruno-s-s-sama…" Tenten replied hoarsely. "G-gomen…"

"My Sakura…she…she can't have. No! I refuse to believe it!" The king stood up, his face a mixture of immense sadness, disbelief, and anger. He rounded on the attendants. "When did she leave today? When did she leave? Did she say where she was going? What did she bring with her? _Tell me_!"

The servants cringed, frozen with fear. "H-H-Haruno-sama," the first woman stuttered. "S-Sakura-hime left today around e-early afternoon. S-she said that she was g-going shopping, and brought along a b-big bag with her. We are very sorry, Haruno-sama!"

The king roared with rage and left the house. Tenten gazed, still in a stupor, after him, shaking in sadness, and continued crying. Her best friend was gone. She wasn't in the safety of the castle, and Tenten didn't know if she would ever see Sakura again.

-

-

-

Neji suppressed the desire to spill cold blood when he was interrupted in his meditation by frantic knocking on the door, followed by yelling.

"Neji-sama! Neji-sama! Hiashi-sama has requested urgently to see you! The king says that it is an emergency!"

Neji's blood lust died as he realized the seriousness of the situation. The crown prince got up and walked out of the door, ignoring the servant that he had accidentally knocked over in his dignified haste to go to the throne room. The young man spotted Hinata also heading towards the throne room.

"Neji-nii-san! W-what has happened?" she asked anxiously.

"I should be asking you that," Neji replied quietly. "I thought you knew." They arrived at their destination, to be greeted by an angry Hiashi, who was pacing back and forth in front of the throne.

"Neji!" he said immediately, ignoring Hinata. "There has been a crisis with the marriage concerning the Haruno family. I have just received a messenger from King Haruno telling me of the events."

"What is it?" Neji asked, his voice deadly serious. This was a matter of politics, not a silly game.

"It seems as though Haruno Sakura has run away," Hiashi told Neji angrily. "She abandoned her kingdom and she cannot be found. The marriage is in danger. We have already sent out the invitations; if we cancel the wedding now, both the Hyuuga and the Haruno will look very shameful. This is a large, anticipated wedding. We cannot simply cancel it because the bride has run away!" Hiashi pounded his fist on a nearby table in fury. Neji contemplated the problem silently, disregarding Hinata's shocked gasp.

"…is there no replacement?" the prince asked coolly, not betraying any emotion.

"King Haruno did not mention any in his message," Hiashi replied, sighing. "However, a replacement seems to be the only solution, as canceling the wedding is out of the question."

"E-e-e-excuse m-me…" Hinata ventured timidly. "W-why is it s-so shameful to c-cancel t-t-the w-wedding?"

"All other allied surrounding kingdoms, nobility, and countries in which we are at peace with have been invited to the wedding," Neji answered. "The kingdoms would be preparing to attend it. If we cancel the wedding now, it would put both our kingdoms to shame because we have already caused the guests trouble, so we would only be complicating matters. Furthermore, questions will be raised as to why the event was cancelled."

Hinata blinked, momentarily stunned by hearing Neji say so much in one go. She recovered and bowed her head slightly. "I understand. We should h-hope t-that there is a r-r-replacement f-for S-Sakura-san."

"I am disappointed that King Haruno cannot even control his own daughter," Hiashi commented, quite dissatisfied. His tone indicated great disapproval.

"W-well, S-Sakura-san m-may n-not usually seem l-like the t-type to run away…" Hinata mumbled. "If I w-were to r-run away, w-would you b-be able to know about it b-beforehand a-and stop m-m-me?"

"…" Hiashi stared at his eldest daughter, an eyebrow raised.

"It does not matter how or why Sakura-san ran away," Neji cut in. "We must worry about the replacement."

"Yes, you're right Neji," Hiashi agreed. "I will order a messenger to inform King Haruno of this. However, the replacement must be of Haruno blood. I refuse to let the crown prince marry blood that is not of royalty, or not, to the very least, of high-ranking nobility."

Hinata gazed sadly at Neji. She felt sorry that her cousin had gotten trapped within the entanglements of marriage. He wasn't able to choose who his bride would be. Now, he wasn't even able to marry to a direct heir of a kingdom. He was stuck with a replacement.

"We shall take our leave, Hiashi-sama," Neji said properly. He cast a glance at Hinata, telling her to leave with him. When the two were far away from the throne room, Neji stopped. He stared out a window for a moment, then spoke. "As troublesome as it is, it is satisfying to know that she has escaped her cage." And with those words, the prince left. Hinata stared after him, surprised.

"Yes…Sakura-san has escaped her cage," Hinata whispered to herself, not stuttering at all for once.

-

-

-

Tenten sat in her room, rocking back and forth methodically. Although it had already been six days since Sakura's flight, Tenten was still feeling sorrowful. However, the wedding still had not been cancelled, and she did not know why. The brunette hadn't seen the king since Sakura's escape, so she was not able to ask. The girl had kept the letter addressed to Sasuke to herself, determined not to read it. Said young man had not visited the Haruno palace, so Tenten had not had a chance to give it to him.

The young woman fingered the letter. She was burning to read it, to see if there was any hint whatsoever of where Sakura had gone to. However, Tenten did not read the letter. She respected privacy, and did not want to intrude into the relationship between the Uchiha prince and her cousin. The brunette stared fixedly at the folded piece of paper, attempting to push down the desire to read it. After minutes of internal struggling, however, she gave in. Tenten unfolded the letter with shaking hands.

_Dear Sasuke-kun,_

_Gomenasai, Sasuke-kun. I have run away from my kingdom because I cannot bring myself to marry Hyuuga Neji. I wish I could be with you, but I can't. However, onegai…don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm sure of it. I'll be as safe as if I was living with you or at home, so don't worry. I love you, Sasuke-kun. I will always love you._

_- Your beloved Haruno Sakura._

Tenten stared at the letter, surprised by its shortness. It was only a paragraph - not even half a page. There weren't any hints as to where Sakura had gone, either. The brunette scowled angrily. She supposed that Sakura didn't want Sasuke to think too much of her, so she had kept the letter as short as possible. Besides, Sasuke could always ask Tenten about Sakura's departure. The cousin folded the letter and put it into her pocket.

She felt sorely disappointed that Sakura had not left any clue to where she escaped to, except for saying that the place was "really safe". Where was "really safe"? The only places that Tenten knew of with safety that could match the Haruno palace were other palaces, and it was impossible for Sakura to have hidden in another kingdom. Where else could she have gone? Tenten rather doubted that Sakura was still in the Haruno kingdom, as a matter of fact. The latter had probably secretly escaped to another country to hide. It seemed, however, that she had gone alone. King Haruno had taken account of all the servants surrounding the princess, and none were missing. It was a puzzle that completely befuddled Tenten, giving her a headache.

A knock on the doors jolted Tenten from her thoughts.

"Come in," Tenten called, walking out of her room, into the hallway. The main door slid open slightly, revealing a bowing attendant.

"Excuse me, Tenten-sama. You have a visitor." The attendant stepped aside, and opened the doors fully. They slid back with a thud, and in stepped Uchiha Sasuke, with nothing but a deadly serious expression on his face.

-

-

-

-

Once again, thank you guys for all the reviews! I really do appreciate them. It's nice to see input on this fanfiction, whether it be a "please update soon!" or a longer review, so please keep them coming. They inspire me to write more. Wow, I might actually finish a multi-chapter fanfiction for once.


	4. Entanglement Crisis

-

-

-

Omg, Naruto manga chapter 386, Itachi...?

-

-

-

-

-

**A u s p i c i o u s O b l i g a t i o n s**

-

-

-

-

Chapter 4 - _Entanglement Crisis_

-

-

-

Tenten stared at Sasuke, momentarily stunned by his appearance. The latter advanced towards her, until he was about a foot away from her. Sasuke stared at Tenten intently, waiting for the girl to come out of her daze. The brunette blinked, then snapped back to reality.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun...it is quite a surprise to see you here," Tenten said, walking into the living room. "Please, sit down. I must ask though; why are you here?" Tenten sat down on the couch and beckoned for a maid to prepare tea. Sasuke followed her and also seated himself.

"Tenten-san," he greeted slowly, pausing. "...where is Sakura?"

Tenten was caught by the sudden, direct question. The girl felt her eyes sting slightly, but blinked a couple times so that the discomfort disappeared. She frowned. "Did you...did you meet with Haruno-sama first?" Sasuke nodded, his face impassive. Tenten looked questioningly at the male, then said, "I'm sure he told you what happened to-to Sakura-chan..." The noble trailed off. Sasuke was silent for a moment, then looked Tenten full in the face.

"I don't believe it," he said quietly, traces of anger and disbelief beginning to appear on his face. "The king...he made it up. He just doesn't want me to see her. So...where is she, Tenten? You know, don't you? Tell me. _Tell me_." His voice was harsh and commanding.

"...gomenasai," Tenten replied softly, not taking any offence towards Sasuke. "It...it must be hard, because you love her." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the folded letter, handing it to Sasuke. The prince stared at the paper, then took it slowly and opened it. His eyes sucked in every word in the short letter intensely, staring...staring...then closed. Sasuke breathed deeply, his expression twisting into one of suffering. Tenten could barely look on. She waited for the Uchiha to roar with anger, but the outbreak did not come. Instead, Sasuke sighed and opened his eyes.

"...she's gone. She's really gone." It was not a question, but a statement. A statement uttered in its finality, so hard and etched into stone that it pierced the hearts of the two people in the room.

"...I'm sorry," Tenten said again. "Gomenasai. I hope that she will come back soon." Sasuke was silent. Tenten hesitated, then continued. "Would you...would you have any idea where she went? What kind of place would be as safe as a palace, yet not be a palace?"

"..." Sasuke shook his head, his jaw set stiffly in a grimace. His fists were clenched so hard that his knuckles had turned white. His eyes remained dry. Tenten looked down at her lap, not knowing what else to say. The tea on the table was already cold.

"Ano..." Tenten began, but Sasuke stood up abruptly.

"Thank you for delivering Sakura's letter," he said in a monotone, although the brunette could detect a slight strain in his voice. "I will take my leave." And with those words, Sasuke left, brushing past the attendants without so much as a glance. Tenten sunk to the floor, her heart heavy. It was just too unfair, how Sakura had left Sasuke. She had just left...only leaving a note as a memory.

-

-

-

Neji sat woodenly in the throne room, listening to his uncle's greatly satisfied tone.

"This is excellent. King Haruno has sent a message with the solution to the wedding. Apparently, he has another daughter of royal blood that can marry in Sakura's place. The wedding will go on as planned, although you will be unable to meet your new bride until the wedding. It will still be on the same date. This is wonderful. The Hyuuga name shall not be shamed, and we will have a family alliance with the Haruno kingdom."

"That is, indeed, good news," Neji answered impassively, although he was not at all pleased by the news. It _was_ good that the Hyuuga name would not be embarrassed. However, Neji was stuck once again in an arranged marriage, and this time, with a replacement that he would not meet until she became his wife. "I was under the impression that Haruno-sama only has one daughter. He named Sakura-san as his only daughter when I was introduced to her."

Hiashi frowned slightly. "I do not know. It could be that he did not want others to know of this second daughter. In any case, as long as she will be a satisfactory replacement, it does not matter."

"Alright," Neji said coolly, walking towards the door. "I will return to my rooms. Please contact me if any changes occur." Hiashi nodded, allowing Neji to leave. The crown prince stepped into the hallway, and noticed Hinata lingering behind a corner as he closed the door. The princess jumped in surprise when Neji tapped her on the shoulder from behind.

"N-Neji-nii-san!" Hinata gasped, intertwining her fingers together nervously. "I-I-I did not s-see y-you..."

"I have realized that," Neji said calmly. "Why are you aimlessly standing here, Hinata-sama?" It wasn't as thought Neji didn't know, but he wanted to hear the answer from Hinata and watch her stutter in fear.

"A-a-ano...e-eeto...I-I-I w-w-was j-j-j-just...ehh, ano...eeto...I-I was l-listening t-to y-your conversation with father," Hinata finally answered, looking rather shamefaced. "O-onegai, g-g-gomenasai Neji-n-nii-s-san..."

"Hn. It was nothing that was needed to be kept secret from you."

Hinata gazed up at her cousin, her eyes sad. "Gomen, Neji-nii-san," she said quietly. "Y-you h-have to m-marry how."

"If there was no replacement for Sakura-san and the wedding was cancelled, Hiashi-sama would have had me marry a Hyuuga noblewoman instead," Neji responded emotionlessly. "I am the crown prince. I must marry before my nineteenth birthday, whether I agree or not."

"N-nii-san..." Hinata daringly touched Neji's hand, showing her sympathy. "I h-hope t-this girl d-does not have p-p-pink h-hair." She smiled slightly, attempting to alleviate the mood. Neji allowed a small smirk to grace his lips.

"If she is related to Sakura-san, there is a good chance that she does have hair in such a color." His voice deepened into a more somber tone. "It is unfortunate that this princess has been forced into something that she originally had no need to take part in."

"Aa," Hinata whispered. She felt immensely lucky that Hiashi did not require her to marry a prince, and that Neji was taking the throne instead of her. "P-poor g-girl..."

-

-

-

King Haruno gazed at Tenten, who was seated before him. The girl was looking confused as to why the king had suddenly summoned her to see him.

"Tenten-chan," the old man greeted. Tenten's eyebrows shot up before she could stop them. Since when had the king added a '-chan' to her name?"

"You summoned me, Haruno-sama," Tenten stated politely. The king nodded slowly.

"Do you miss your parents, Tenten-chan?" King Haruno watched as Tenten's face transformed into shock at this question.

"Eeto...well, seeing as I was two years old when they died, I can't really remember them," she answered truthfully.

"I see..." The king paused. "Since Sakura-chan is...no longer here-" his voice hardened slightly - "are you lonely? All of your close family is gone."

Tenten stared at the king, her face an absolute picture of incomprehension. She did not understand why the king was suddenly asking her these strange questions.

"Well...I do have you, Haruno-sama," the brunette replied hesitantly. "You are my uncle, after all."

"Yes, that is true," the old man agreed. "However, you must admit that we are not really close...but it is my fault. I should have treated you more like a daughter as you were growing up."

"Oh, I do not mind one bit, Haruno-sama," Tenten said hurriedly. "The country is much more important. You do not have that much time - only enough for Sakura-chan."

King Haruno smiled. "I think that I have abandoned you long enough," he said softly. "I will adopt you to be my second daughter. Is that not wonderful, Tenten-chan?" He held up a piece of paper that looked quite official and extravagant. "This is the royal proclamation stating that I have adopted you to be my daughter. Once I sign it, you will become the second princess."

Tenten stared at King Haruno, completely and utterly shocked. Her brain had come to a halt, and her senses were not working properly. Had she heard correctly? Did the king just say that _he was going to adopt her_?

The king chuckled a bit when Tenten could only gape at him. He continued smiling, although, for some strange reason, it looked rather sad. King Haruno took a pen and signed his signature at the bottom of the paper. "There we go," he said gently. "You are now my second daughter. Welcome to the family, Tenten-hime."

Tenten came back to her senses and was silent for a moment. Then, she plastered a smile onto her face. "Thank you, Haruno-sama - I mean, otou-sama." The last two words tasted foreign on the new princess's tongue. "It - it is a great honor to become y-your daughter." She continued smiling falsely, while her mind screamed, "I don't even want to be a princess! What happened to my consent of this?"

King Haruno reached forwards and patted Tenten on the head, obviously pleased with the girl's acceptance. "When Sakura-chan comes back, she will be delighted that you two are now sisters."

"Hai," Tenten said automatically. The mention of Sakura reminded the brunette of something. "Ano, otou-sama...what is happening to the wedding? Has it been cancelled yet?"

The king's eyes widened slightly, and his face darkened. "No..." he replied quietly. "I-I was hoping that you would not ask me this. I planned to tell you tomorrow." He looked down at his hands. "The wedding will not be cancelled, because..." King Haruno raised his head and looked Tenten in the eye. "You, Haruno Tenten-him, the second princess and daughter of mine, will be replaced Haruno Sakura-hime in the marriage with Hyuuga Neji."

-

-

-

Hinata fumbled nervously with the ends of her sleeves as she walked along a pond with a friend. His hair was brown, short, and spiked, the darkness going well with his tanned skin. The red marks on his face simply gave his look an extra flair. The young man smiled kindly at Hinata.

"Hinata-hime, you look kind of troubled," Inuzuka Kiba commented gently, as Hinata picked at her sleeves. "If you continue to pick at your clothes, they'll wear quickly."

"H-hai, Kiba-kun," Hinata stuttered. She stopped her fumbling and started fidgeting with the bow of her kimono. "A-ano...K-Kiba-kun...I...eeto..."

"Yes, Hinata-hime?" Kiba prompted softly. Hinata's face was beginning to turn pink.

"I...I...ano...ano..." Hinata gulped, then boldly took Kiba's hand in hers. Her face flushed a deep scarlet at the daring of this action, and the princess looked away.

"..." Kiba was surprised, and silent for a moment. Then, a smile graced his face as he tightened the hold of his hand around Hinata's hand, and pulled her closer to him. Poor Hinata was so embarrassed that her scarlet face was beginning to take on a violet tinge. "Ne, Hinata-hime," Kiba said, his free hand reaching inside his robes. "Isn't this rose beautiful?" He withdrew a beautiful dark-blue rose that matched the color of Hinata's hair, and held it out for the girl to see.

"H-hai, it i-i-i-is v-very b-b-b-beautiful..." Hinata mumbled, gazing at the rose, her face still red.

"I think such a beautiful rose should be given to a young woman that is even more beautiful than it," Kiba whispered, tucking the thorn less rose into Hinata's hair. The young woman's face looked almost like it was permanently sunburned.

"A-ah! A-arigatou, K-Kiba-kun. Y-you are always s-so k-kind and s-s-sweet."

Kiba grinned at Hinata, his quiet demeanor breaking slightly as a bit of his true personality shone through. Kiba was only quiet and reserved around Hinata, for the girl was as delicate as a butterfly. The young man was usually brash and loud, although the rules of being a noble dictated otherwise. However, Hinata knew of his real, boisterous self, and still liked him for it. "I saw Naruto the other day," Kiba said slowly, watching Hinata. "He still hasn't given up." Hinata's eyes widened at the mention of her other friend and suitor. "But neither have I."

"E-eh...?" Hinata stopped walking, her mind racing furiously. Now was as good of a time as any to tell Kiba her decision. "Ano...Kiba-kun?" Hinata summoned up all the courage she possessed, and tried to talk without stuttering.

"Yeah, Hinata-hime?" The young man looked at the girl beside him curiously.

"Ano...ano...eeto..." Hinata was already turning red once again, but she hurriedly gathered strength, and said all in one breath, "I've made my decision!" There was a silence, in which Kiba stared at Hinata in shock, while the latter attempted to summon the courage to continue. It wasn't like Kiba could tell what her confusing bursts of speech were. The white-eyed girl gulped. "And, I-"

"Ne, Hinata-hime," Kiba interrupted, not noticing how mortified Hinata looked at his interruption. "Um..." Kiba abruptly let go of Hinata's hand, and took one step backwards, widening the proximity between himself and Hinata. The poor girl looked bewilderedly hurt. "Hinata-hime," Kiba said again, lowering himself onto one knee, and pulling a beautiful little box from his clothes, presenting it to the other person. "Will you marry me?"

"..." Hinata stared, speechless. She blinked, then extended a hand out to take the box, her hand trembling violently. The Hyuuga's lips curved into a smile, and she replied. "Hai, Kiba-kun. I will."

Kiba stood up, looking pleasantly surprised, although his insides were really jumping with joy. He watched Hinata open the box and gasp in delight. A beautiful silver ring glittered on a soft cushion, a blue diamond in a shape of a rose attached to the middle of it. It was a different ring from the first time Kiba proposed. Kiba took the box from Hinata, removing the ring. Then, the noble lifted Hinata's hand to his lips, kissed it, then slid the ring slowly onto the girl's finger.

"I'm glad, Hinata-hime," Kiba said happily, smiling adoringly at the princess. Hinata watched him with wondering eyes, touched by this sudden display of sweet gentleness that was so unlike the usual Kiba. The young man took Hinata into his arms slowly, hugging her. "I love you," he whispered into Hinata's ear. The princess, for once, didn't blush furiously. Instead, she smiled in happiness, and closed her eyes, laying her head on her fiancé's shoulder.

"Kiba-kun...I love you too."

-

-

-

Tenten could only lie in her room, numb with shock and drowning in a pool of despair. The sorrow and rage that gripped her was so great that the girl was lying on the floor, an complete mess. She was quiet, having vented all of her rage and frustration on the king.

_"You, Haruno Tenten-hime, the second princess and daughter of mine, will be replacing Haruno Sakura-hime in the marriage with Hyuuga Neji."_

_Tenten stared at King Haruno, her eyes slightly glazed over as the words that had just been spoken sunk into her. She was silent for quite a long time, before finally parting her lips to say something. "...what?"_

_The king sighed sadly at Tenten's hoarse, disbelieving tone. "I'm very, very sorry, Tenten-chan," he said softly._

_"...what?" Tenten's voice was louder now, and more violent. "What? Did I hear correctly, Haruno-sama? Please tell me that you did not just say what I think I heard. No. No. You couldn't have. You wouldn't!"_

_King Haruno looked up at Tenten's frantic, slightly insane expression as he continued to sit at his desk. The girl had stood up, and was currently looming over him threateningly. "I did," he said as calmly as he could, feeling regret._

_"No. No. NO! I...I don't believe it. You...you didn't! You're lying! You're lying, you're lying, you're lying! You did not hand my life over to Hyuuga without my consent! NO!" Tenten was livid, her face turning red with fury as she screeched as loudly as her voice allowed her to._

_"I am extremely sorry, Tenten-chan." The king continued to act calm. He was worried about Tenten's temper - Tenten had always had a terrible temper. He knew that the girl would react in such a way, although he hadn't expected he to become his infuriated._

_"You're SORRY? What the hell do I care if you're sorry?" Tenten screamed. "Do you even know anything about me? Huh, do you? How dare you just sign away my life, my future, my freedom? How dare you do such a vile thing? I have never, ever experienced love, had a boyfriend, or hell, even kissed a guy! But, before I have a chance to experience all this, you force me into an arranged marriage because you couldn't keep your own daughter in check? What the hell? WHAT THE HELL, HARUNO-SAMA?"_

_"Watch your mouth!" King Haruno snapped, his eyes narrowing at Tenten's obscenely rude behavior. The young woman let out a shrill laugh._

_"No!" she shrieked. "Why should I? Why the hell should I show any respect towards someone when they adopted me for their own selfish reasons and even pretended that they were doing it because they FRICKIN CARED ABOUT ME? You know what? I never even wanted to be your daughter. I pitied Sakura for having you, a pompous king, as her father! I'm not even a princess by birth, but you adopt me to be one so that you can ship me off to the Hyuuga! Why? To save your face! Why else could you have done such a thing instead of canceling? Everything's always to save your ugly face! How could you do something like this, something so low-level-"_

_"YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR!" King Haruno roared, quaking with outrage at what Tenten had said. "If you were not vital for this marriage, I would send you to the dungeons! How dare you speak this way to me, the king? Be lucky that you are being married to the Hyuuga!" The old man turned towards the door. "Guards! Seize this impudent wench and lock her in her house! She is not to be let out at any time, nor can anyone see her, unless I say so!"_

_"NO!" Tenten kicked and clawed like a savage; her mind had gone completely insane with anger. "YOU MONSTER! YOU CRUEL, EVIL, VILE, SELFISH BASTARD! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE-!" The girl was cut off as King Haruno backhanded her heavily across the face. Tenten tried to stay awake and protest, glaring with all her might, but she was slowly falling unconscious. Just before Tenten's eyes closed, she managed to get out one last sentence. "I hate...you..."_

The brown-haired girl lay on the floor of her room, remembering all of this. She had woken up afterwards on her bed, yesterday, with a large bruise and swollen cheek. Tenten gazed numbly at the wall, feeling too lifeless to move. Her freedom. Her future. Her _life_...all thrown away for the pride of an old man. It may also be for the good of the kingdom, but the girl was selfish. Why didn't she have the right to be selfish? Tenten was not a princess at birth; she had no obligations towards the kingdom. It was so unfair. So unjustly, intensely, cruelly unfair.

Tenten's eyes warmed and prickled with tears again. She had never known love; had never seen, or even bumped into its essence. And now, she would never have the chance. She was sentenced to a loveless life with the future ruler of another kingdom because of politics, politics, and politics. The truth of it hurt so much that her heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces, although it had never been whole to begin with. Tenten let the sorrow consume her once more, closing her eyes and sobbing.

An image of a white-eyed Hyuuga came to her mind. The handsome face drifted around, and a king of strangled laugh emerged from amidst the hacking sobs. Yes, that man...Tenten supposed that she would see him once she was married and moved to the Hyuuga castle. She wondered what it would be like to order him around, and how surprised he would be to see that the girl that he had helped had become the queen.

However, why was Tenten even thinking about her brief encounter with the Hyuuga? The girl had no feelings for him - after all, how could she, when the most she had talked to him was perhaps two minutes? The fact was that the young man was the first in which Tenten had ever interacted with. Although Tenten had talked to other men in the past, they had all been family, Sakura's friends, or servants. Other young noblemen only had eyes for Sakura, not Sakura's boyish, lithe cousin.

Tenten let her tears flow freely down her face. It did not do her any good to elaborate on those thoughts. After all, now, she was jailed - a caged bird longing to spread its wings and fly, free, to the glowing sun, which was something it would never, ever have again.

-

-

-

-

Sorry for the late update - I was too sick to get up for a couple days, let alone come to the computer and type up the next chapter. Anyways, thanks once again for all of the wonderful reviews. There were quite a lot for the last chapter; they made me so happy. I hope that there will be that many people giving input for this chapter.

I haven't proofread this chapter, so forgive me if there are any (or many) typos. I'm kind of tired now and need to rest, so yeah.

PS. Where oh where has Sakura gone? Kudos and cookies to anyone who manages to guess before it is revealed in the next chapter!


	5. Bittersweet

-

-

-

Enjoy.

-

-

-

-

-

**A u s p i c i o u s O b l i g a t i o n s**

-

-

-

-

Chapter 5 - _Bittersweet_

-

-

-

"NANI?" Hanabi's shrill shriek echoed off the walls of the dining hall, causing everyone in the immediate vicinity to wince with pain. Hinata unconsciously covered up her hand.

"You are getting...married? To Inuzuka Kiba?" Neji questioned, eyeing the hand that Hinata had covered up.

"H-h-h-hai..." the princess mumbled, flushing. "H-how did y-you know that I-I w-w-was getting m-married t-t-to Kiba-kun, Neji-nii-san?" Said young man gave his cousin a look.

"Your ring," was all he said in reply. Hinata's eyes widened, and she took her hand back out in the open to look at the beautiful ring.

"M-my ring...?" Hinata looked wondrous and puzzled at the same time.

"Naruto would not have given you such a ring," Neji explained calmly, between bites of his dinner. "He would have gone for another style." Comprehension dawned on Hinata's reddening face.

"Y-you are s-s-so good at observing, n-nii-san..."

"This is awesome!" Hanabi said gleefully. "You've finally chosen, nee-chan! I _knew_ it was going to be Kiba!"

"Y-you d-d-did...?" Hinata stared at Hanabi.

"She did not," Neji interjected smoothly, ignoring Hanabi's glares and protests.

"This is wonderful news Hinata," Hiashi commented, a smile gracing his face. "When did Kiba-san propose to you?"

Hinata flushed more darkly. "A-ano...a-about a w-week and a h-h-half ago..."

"WHAT? And you tell us _now_?" Hanabi demanded incredulously.

"I-I was not r-ready," Hinata defended, fidgeting.

"That is fine, Hinata-sama," Neji said, cutting off his other young cousin's attempted complaints.

"I will arrange for wedding preparations in a month," Hiashi decided. "After all, Neji's wedding is tomorrow. We must be ready. Neji, you will have to try on your wedding clothes after dinner. The servant that was fitting you told me that you refused to comply."

Neji's impassive face darkened a bit. "...fine," he said stiffly.

"Ne, Neji...you could at least try to be a little more cheerful about your wedding tomorrow," Hanabi said softly. Neji was silent. Hiashi sighed.

"You will be married before your birthday, and the protocol will be satisfied. I am interested in seeing the bride myself, admittedly."

"M-me too," Hinata chimed in quietly. "Neji-nii-san, smile. Please, smile. If not f-for yourself, s-smile for me."

Neji bowed his head slightly. "I am sorry, Hinata-sama," the prince apologized in a monotone. "I am unable to." Hiashi frowned, but he did not say anything, and the rest of the dinner passed in silence. After the meal, Neji retreated to his private rooms. However, his eldest cousin followed him.

"N-Neji-nii-san," Hinata said softly from the doorway. Neji did not turn around. He had already known that Hinata would come to talk to him after dinner.

"Come in," his deep voice commanded. Hinata stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. She sat down on a large, grey couch.

"How are you f-feeling, nii-san?" the princess asked concernedly.

"..." was Neji's silent reply. He gazed at the opposite wall for a moment, then decided to convey his true feelings for once. Hinata was pretty much the only person he ever opened up to, and rarely, too. "I...I do not think that I am ready for the marriage."

"Huh?" Hinata's eyes widened at this confession.

"I have never really interacted with other women," Neji continued, sounding frustrated. "I do not care for a wife, nor do I want one. However, it would be wrong for me to ignore my wife once I marry. I do not know how to be a husband. I do not know how to be a _man_, when it comes to women."

"..." Hinata was struck speechless with shock. She blinked a couple times, absorbing the information. "Ano...I g-guess it would b-be hard t-to b-b-be a good husband to someone t-that you have no a-affection for." Neji nodded mutely.

"I have no idea how she feels about this," he intoned. "But I doubt she will be happy. It is not I who will live in the Haruno palace. She will live here. She will be the queen of the Hyuuga kingdom. She will have to adapt to a completely new environment."

"That is true," Hinata agreed quietly. "At least, for me, I will be marrying t-the one I l-l-love. She...she has n-never even m-met you. She d-does not k-know any of us..."

Neji shifted his troubled gaze to Hinata. "Haruno Tenten," his emotionless voice rang out. "She will come to the Hyuuga palace. When she does, she will feel weak. She will feel cornered. I will not know how to help her. After all...she is a bird trapped within the confinements of our cage, and yet, I will never be able to set her free."

-

-

-

Tenten sat dazedly as the servants did her hair and makeup. She stared at herself in the mirror, at the beauty of her wedding dress. Its luxuriant red shone and illuminated her skin. Yet, Tenten could not smile. No matter how hard the attendants tried, they could not get rid of the dullness of the princess's skin, of the paleness in her cheeks...nor the sadness in her eyes.

For it was her wedding day. The day her life would change forever. The day she would be shackled in chains, never to be free again. It was the day she would become Hyuuga Tenten. The brunette's mind was wheeling, desperately not wanting to believe it, but was forced into reality. After all, she was sitting in front of a mirror in her wedding dress, merely a short time away from the wedding ceremony.

"Tenten-hime," one of the servants said softly, breaking into her train of thought. "You are ready." Tenten stared at her reflection. Could the beautiful, elegant woman really be the boy-ignorant, tomboyish Tenten? It was impossible...it couldn't be. And yet, the reflection was reality. The harsh, numbing reality.

There was a knock on the door, and a distant relative of the Haruno family stepped into the room. Tenten did not know him, but because he was a relative of the family, he would be the one to walk Tenten down the aisle. The man gazed at her approvingly, but his eyes softened in regret.

"...it is time, Tenten-hime," the male said gently. Tenten stood up automatically, allowing the servants to drape a long, red cloth over her head, as was the wedding custom. Her heart screamed with every step she took, but the brunette continued to walk, with the relative guiding her. Her heart beat ever faster as she sensed that they were approaching the doors of where the marriage was being held. Tenten's ears could pick up music being played, and people talking softly. And then...

"We are here, Tenten-hime. Please walk steadily with me," the man whispered, and the doors opened. An immediate hush fell upon the large room, all of its occupants falling silent as Tenten advanced with her supporter towards the podium. She was unable to see where she was going, and nearly stumbled when they came to a halt. The arm that had helped her left, to be replaced by another. Her soon-to-be husband's.

"We have gathered her today," the priest began," to celebrate the marriage of Haruno Tenten to Hyuuga Neji. They will be bonded together with this final act, forever at each other's side throughout life and through death. Let fate never separate them, and help them to achieve their dreams." There was a pause as everyone contemplated the speech. "Now," the priest continued, "let us commence the ceremony. Will Haruno Tenten and Hyuuga Neji please bow to the bride's father."

Tenten felt the arm that was linked with hers nudge her to the left, and she turned towards who she assumed was King Haruno. She and her partner bowed deeply.

"Now, will they please bow to the groom's father." Tenten was subtly tugged to the right, and bowed deeply along with the person next to her.

"Let the bridge and groom bow to each other." The arm left Tenten, and she turned in the direction that she thought her partner was in. Tenten bowed, and she felt the person do the same.

"And now," the priest said in a booming voice, "let the groom kiss the bride." There was a silence.

Then, Tenten heard a hand reach out for her, and watched as her veil was grasped and thrown off her head. The bright light of the room blinded the bride for a moment, before allowing her eyes to adjust. And then...

Tenten looked up into the pure-white eyes of Hyuuga Neji. Her heart leapt in shock at the sight of his familiar face...the high cheekbones, the narrow chin...the haughty profile. He...he was the young man that she had met on her shopping trip in Yokohama. He was the one that had gave the ring up to her...the one that scared the lecher away.

He was the handsome young man that Tenten had daydreamed about for the past week, amidst her anger, hurt, and sorrow.

Tenten gazed up at Neji, wondering if he recognized her. The other man had no visible reaction as she stared at her, his face as impassive as ever, although the brunette could have sworn that she had seen something flicker in his eyes for a second, before disappearing.

Neji felt rather surprised at the sight of his bride. She was the woman that he had met about a week ago when he had taken Hanabi shopping. Judging from her reaction, Neji guessed that she also recognized him. He did not let his emotions show, however, and continued staring at her for a moment, before realizing that everyone in the vicinity were waiting for them to kiss. And so, Neji bent forward, his face nearing Tenten's, going closer...closer...

Until their lips met. He felt her gasp, and wrapped his arms around her gingerly while deepening the kiss for a few seconds before breaking away.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Applause and cheers broke out from the guests, with the musicians in a corner starting up another wedding song. Neji looked down at his bride, who was staring with nothing but shock on her face, unaware of the cold band of metal that was being slipped onto her finger until her hand received a slight squeeze.

"Are you going to continue staring at me, or will you give me my wedding ring?" he asked quietly, sounding slightly amused at Tenten's stupor. The girl started, and blushed in spite of herself, pulling off the male ring that had been resting on her left forefinger and placing it onto her new husband's left ring finger. She noticed the beautiful gold-banded ring on her own left ringfinger, which Neji had put on a few seconds before. A beautiful blood-red diamond was studded into the ring, intricate bands of gold and sprinkles of normal diamonds weaving around the main gemstone to form a dazzling frame.

It was the most beautiful thing Tenten had ever seen.

"A-ano..." A voice broke through Tenten's thoughts, and both she and Neji turned to see a young woman standing in front of them, smiling. "C-congratulations, N-Neji-nii-san a-and Tenten-san! I-I am H-Hyuuga Hinata, e-eldest daughter of King Hiashi a-and c-cousin to y-your husband. A-although, T-Tenten-san, we are n-now cousins t-t-too."

"I...thank you, Hinata-san," Tenten said softly as Neji nodded his thanks, and shook Hinata's outstretched hand. "I-I'm pleased to meet you." She wondered why her new cousin had such a bad case of stuttering.

"Hey hey, congratulations!" Another girl, albeit much younger, ran over to them. "Konnichiwa, Tenten-san! I'm Hyuuga Hanabi, Hinata's little sister."

"Konnichiwa, Hanabi-san," the brunette replied, smiling slightly at Hanabi's beaming face. "I'm also pleased to meet you."

Hinata gazed at the one foot distance between Neji and Tenten, then gave the former a look. Neji frowned slightly, but his frown disappeared and he closed the distance between himself and his new wife, grasping her hand in his. Tenten started slightly at the sudden, rather intimate contact, but didn't comment on it. Her cheeks, however, developed a pink tinge.

"Congratulations, Neji and Tenten!" Hiashi said, joining the small group. "We are pleased to welcome you into the family, Tenten."

"Arigatou, H-Hiashi-sama," the girl said nervously, bowing her head slightly. She noticed that King Haruno did not come over to express his congratulations, and refused to look at him. Soon, a trickle of people made their way to congratulate the couple, all of the guests being as polite as possible. Eventually, one of guests approached Tenten.

"...congratulations," Uchiha Sasuke muttered, not looking Tenten in the eye. Instead, he looked at Neji.

"Thank you, Uchiha-san," Neji replied smoothly. "I trust that you and your friend are doing well?"

"Friend...?" Tenten thought, following Neji's gaze. Her eyes landed upon a inconspicuous raven-haired girl, who was sitting in her seat silently, staring at the ground. Her face was not visible.

"We're fine," Sasuke said nonchalantly. "Thank you for inviting us to the wedding. We wish you two good luck." The Uchiha left abruptly to return to his friend's side.

-

-

-

The girl looked unseeingly at the ground, her head bowed and her vision blurring with tears. She heard Sasuke approaching, but didn't look up. The latter sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. He carefully pulled the black wig more securely down, hiding the small strands of rose-colored hair that had been sticking out, although they were under the collar of the girl's kimono.

"Let's go, Sakura," Sasuke murmured into the princess's ear, helping her up. He and Sakura left the large room, and were walking towards their carriage before the latter burst into tears. Sasuke looked at her, not really knowing what to do other than hold her more tightly.

"_Tenten_!" Sakura sobbed as she got into the carriage with the young man. "Tenten! She...she...I can't believe that otou-sama used her as a replacement for me in the marriage!"

"..." Sasuke stayed silent, patting Sakura on the back awkwardly.

"H-how could he?" the girl wailed, tears cascading down her cheeks. "I-I can't believe! Oh, Tenten-chan...poor, poor Tenten-chan! She-she never even had a chance to have a b-boyfriend! It's-it's so unfair!"

"It's not your fault," the Uchiha said firmly, looking into Sakura's eyes. "You have to understand that."

"N-no! If I h-hadn't run a-away, she w-wouldn't be H-Hyuuga Tenten right n-now!"

"Listen," Sasuke said harshly, knowing that it would be no use if he attempted to talk to Sakura nicely. "You thought that the wedding would be cancelled. There was no way that you could have known that Haruno-sama would replace you with Tenten. Nothing is gained by blaming yourself."

"..." Sakura sniffed, quiet for a moment. "...I thought that only princesses could be married to princes," she whispered. "Tenten is of royal blood, but she isn't a princess. How could have otou-sama married her...?"

Sasuke contemplated the issue. "Tenten has no parents," he said finally. "Haruno-sama may have adopted her." Sakura stared up at her lover, eyes widening in realization.

"Y-you're right, Sasuke-kun," she gasped. "I never thought of that!"

"Are you going to tell her?" Sasuke cut in, before the pink-haired girl could blame herself further. Sakura's face saddened even more.

"...I was going to, after this day," she said softly, "but now...I just can't face her. I'll have to tell her some other time."

"Aa," Sasuke agreed. "Then you will tell her of our marriage...another day."

-

-

-

Tenten sat nervously on the edge of the bed as Neji organized their presents, stacking them in a corner of the room. The two had retired to their room a while ago, after the wedding ceremony and the after-party. Neji finished his self-given task, straightened, and sat down on the bed next to Tenten. They were silent for a moment.

"I...I met you in Yokohama," Tenten spoke up softly, staring fixedly at her hands.

"Aa."

"Ano...your cousin, Hanabi-san...she was with you that day, right?"

"Aa," Neji said quietly. He paused, then continued. "I do not think that she recognized you today."

Tenten tried to smile slightly, and her attempted smile came out rather crooked. "...yeah, I guess not." There was another awkward silence.

"I am sorry that you had to participate in this marriage."

Tenten looked up from her thumb-fiddling with surprise. "Oh...no, please don't be. It's...not your fault. I..." The girl sighed softly. "It must be hard for you, too."

"It is my duty as the heir," Neji said monotonously. "I was prepared for this marriage." He paused. "Tenten-san-"

"Please," Tenten interrupted daringly. "We're married, so there's no need to be so polite. Just call me Tenten."

"...alright," Neji agreed. "Then please call me Neji."

"Okay," the young woman said. "Now, what were you about to say? I'm sorry for interrupting."

"It is fine," Neji replied. "Tenten. I have a question. Please answer me seriously."

"...okay," Tenten said hesitantly.

"...are you really Haruno-sama's second daughter?" the young man asked softly. "Daughter by _birth_?"

The newest member of the Hyuuga family stiffened. "Why...why do you ask, Neji-san...? Pardon me; I meant Neji."

"...I am not that easily fooled," Neji murmured in response, his white eyes piercing through Tenten. "Haruno-sama told me that Sakura-san in his _only_ daughter. Then, when the marriage is in a crisis, he suddenly has another daughter? I do not think that things flow that smoothly in life, Tenten."

"..." Tenten blinked back the sudden tears that sprang into her eyes. "I...he..." The brunette lowered her head, unable to stop the burning in her eyes. "He adopted me for the wedding," she whispered, her voice sounding muffled. Neji hesitated. He knew that his new wife was crying, but had absolutely no idea of how to console her.

"I...am sorry to hear that," Neji said eventually. "That was a very...insensitive thing to do." Tenten merely nodded, not wanting Neji to see her tears. The young woman started slightly as she felt a hand placed awkwardly on her shoulder, and looked up to see Neji gazing at her. It was hard to tell what he was feeling because of his emotionless state. Tenten felt like she could be lost forever in the whiteness of his eyes. "You are now the wife of the heir to the Hyuuga throne," the male stated in his deep voice. "As much as you may be unhappy, you must be strong for the kingdom." Neji removed his hand and stood up. "It is late. We should go to sleep."

"Hai..." Tenten mumbled, getting up. She went behind a screen to change out of her wedding robes, obviously uncomfortable with undressing in front of Neji. Once she finished, she stepped out, to be greeted with the sight of Neji, sitting calmly at the edge of the bed, waiting for her to climb into it first, for she would be sleeping against the wall. Tenten felt her face reddening at an alarming speed, and quickly climbed into bed, trying not to look at Neji. Once she was nicely tucked beneath the covers, she turned to face the wall, closing her eyes tightly. The girl felt the sheets rustle beside her, and the light was blown out.

"Good night, Tenten," Neji murmured.

"G-good night," the female replied, stuttering slightly. "Damn," Tenten thought, her face burning. "Why does he have to sleep without a shirt on?"

-

-

-

-

Oops, sorry for not updating for such a long time! I...er, well, I've been pretty busy with school, and I kind of forgot about updating. Then, today, I suddenly realized I haven't updated this fanfiction in a while, went "OMG", and now I've updated.

The wedding is a mixture between a really traditional chinese wedding and a modern-day english wedding.

Kudos to **Merciless Ruby** and **Life.Is.Like.Sushi **for guessing where Sakura went correctly! Heehee, that Sasuke-kun. He's such a good actor. Thanks to everyone else for reviewing! Wow, chapter four got a lot of reviews! I'm very happy, a very happy author And please **review** for this one, too.

I'm currently writing chapter 6 and am having a bit of a writer's block, so the next chapter _might_ take some time to turn out. Maybe. We'll see. Someone give me a saw to saw my way through that huge hunk of stone, si vous plaît.


	6. Roses and Thorns

-

-

-

Well, I had originally planned on letting this fanfiction die, but after reading some NejiTen fanfics recently, I've regained interest. Kind of. The reason why this fanfiction had died was because I went out of my Naruto fandom. I'm not really back into (although I still follow the manga), but hey, NejiTen is sweet as ever. This fanfiction was originally not supposed to be so long, so it might end at 10 chapters or so. And I honestly don't have a plot planned out, haha…so um, I'll improvise, and we'll see how it goes.

-

-

-

-

-

**A u s p i c i o u s | | O b l i g a t i o n s**

-

-

-

-

Chapter 6 - _Roses and Thorns_

-

-

-

The sun's bright rays shone down on Tenten's face as she opened her eyes blearily, before shutting them again. Sounds of rustling clothes near her head made the female open her eyes again, in time to see her new husband button up his shirt. Tenten gulped and shut her eyes tightly once again, turning her head away slightly.

"…if you are awake, Tenten, you might as well get up. Your awakening is good timing, for we usually eat breakfast slightly after dawn. As you can see, dawn has already broken."

Tenten sighed inwardly and sat up, unwilling to look at Neji when her face was still red. "Um, of course. I'll get dressed and be ready soon."

"I will wait for your arrival in the dining hall then. Do you know its location, Tenten?"

"Hai," Tenten replied, nodding. She had been given a thorough map of the Hyuuga lands yesterday at the wedding by none other than Hiashi-sama himself. "I will see you too, Neji." Her husband nodded back at her and left the building. Tenten let out a sigh of relief, for she was still rather embarrassed when Neji was with her. After all, she barely knew him, and he was a handsome man. _"My husband,"_ Tenten thought, her form still for a moment before reality hit her. "M-my husband," the dark-haired girl said aloud, her eyes going wide. "Damn. It wasn't a dream after all."

-

-

-

"It is a great honor for you to be here with us today, Tenten," Hiashi said to Tenten as a way of greeting. Tenten faltered for a moment, not knowing the customs of the Hyuuga, so she bowed slightly.

"It is an honor for me to be eating with the Hyuuga as well," she said politely. To her surprise, Hiashi laughed.

"Now now, Tenten, you are part of the Hyuuga as well, so you cannot go around speaking as though you have no ties with us."

Tenten flushed as she realized how she must have sounded. "N-no! I'm sorry Hiashi-sama; I didn't mean it like that." She blinked as Hiashi beckoned for her to sit down in her seat, which was in-between Neji and Hanabi. The former nodded at her, and the latter smiled warmly.

"I'm sure you did not, Tenten. You need not be so formal, for we are family now."

Neji shifted slightly in his seat at his uncle's friendly tone. He had never known his uncle to be this social, but perhaps his uncle was trying to make Tenten feel more welcome, to relieve the tension both personally and between the two kingdoms. The male looked to his left to see his cousin nudging him slightly with her elbow.

"N-ne, N-Neji-nii-san, you should b-be nicer to T-Tenten-san, since she is your w-wife now…" the girl said softly to Neji. The latter did not reply.

"So, Tenten-san, is it alright if I call you Tenten like my dearest father?" Hanabi asked, her voice teasing when she mentioned her father. "Since we're cousins-in-law or something like that now, I'd like to be more informal with you!"

Tenten was taken aback by Hanabi's forwardness, for she seemed completely different from Hinata and Neji. She noticed Hiashi staring at his younger daughter sternly.

"Hanabi, that is no way to talk to our new family member. Although she may be a family member now, you do not know her that well, so be more polite."

Hanabi rolled her eyes and poked at her breakfast. "Whatever, father. What do you say, Tenten-san?"

"Oh, I don't mind at all," Tenten answered, smiling slightly. She decided to be bold. "Is it alright if I call you Hanabi instead of Hanabi-san then…?" Said girl grinned and nodded.

"Do not cause too much trouble to Tenten, Hanabi," Neji's deep voice interjected, full of warning. "I apologize for her behavior, Tenten. She seems not to know her place yet."

"Stop being all stuffed up and prickly," Hanabi said to Neji in an irritated voice. "Oh, hey, you're being all informal with Tenten's name too! That means Hinata is the only one left! We can't leave her out. Tenten, is it alright with you if Hinata didn't add any suffixes as well?"

The chocolate-eyed girl felt a little embarrassed at all the attention she was receiving as she nodded her approval. She saw Hinata flush, guessing that the girl was also embarrassed at Hanabi's forwardness.

"T-that is w-wonderful, T-T-Tenten…" Hinata stumbled, feeling a little rude at not adding the formal suffix to Tenten's name.

"Hanabi, that is enough," Hiashi said to the girl, his voice leaving no room for argument. "I have taught you better than to be so rude to an esteemed member of the family. Now finish your meal quietly." The daughter huffed, but obeyed her father, knowing when she had to stop.

Tenten's eyes widened at the delicious breakfast that she had put into her mouth. "Sugoi, Hiashi-sama," Tenten spoke up, surprised. "The cook is really wonderful. Even better than the Haruno cook, I'd say!"

Hiashi smiled and nodded at Tenten. "Thank you for the kind remark, Tenten," he said. "I am proud of our head cook as well."

"Even Neji likes the food," Hanabi commented, grinning. "And he barely likes anything at all!"

"Hanabi," Neji growled, losing his cool. "Do you have nothing better to do than throw insults at me all day?" Hanabi stiffened slightly as she heard Neji's voice deepen a few pitches, signaling that she had crossed the line.

"Gomen, gomen," the girl replied, rolling her eyes so that Neji couldn't see. "You don't need to be so easily annoyed."

"O-onegai, H-Hanabi…" Hinata stuttered, not wanting a fight to break out at Tenten's first breakfast. "Y-you know h-h-how Neji-nii-san is…I-I think that y-you are a l-little too b-bothersome at times as well…"

"Not Hinata-nee too!" Hanabi exclaimed, huffing. Hiashi sighed, wondering how he had let his younger daughter grow up to be so pesky.

"I will be going," Neji said curtly, standing up abruptly at the table. He turned to Tenten, his demeanor softening slightly. "If you need me, I will be near the pond." The prince turned on his heel and left the building.

"Um…I think I'll be going too," Tenten excused herself, standing up. "Thank you for the meal, Hiashi-sama."

"You're welcome, Tenten. There is no need to be so formal. After all, we are now family."

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama," Tenten replied, bowing slightly, and left as well. There was a silence at the table. Then…

"So, Hinata, how are you and Kiba coming along?" Hinabi asked, with a glint in her eye. Hinata gulped.

-

-

-

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…" Haruno Sakura lay on the big bed that she and Sasuke shared, her face downcast and her eyes red-rimmed. "I really want to tell Tenten-san soon…I feel so guilty, Sasuke-kun. If only I hadn't left…"

"I'm glad you left," Sasuke told her firmly, sitting down on the bed and wrapping his arms around her. Sakura lay her head against his chest, listening to his heart beat. "You're with me now. Things will work out, Sakura. You can't change what has already been done. Let's just hope for the best."

"…thank you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered, burying her head in her husband's chest. She let out a few tears, then calmed down and looked up at the man who was holding her. "Ne, Sasuke-kun…does anyone but the Uchiha family know that we're married yet? Have you told Neji-san?"

"…not yet," Sasuke said slowly, shifting uncomfortably. "There is no way he would keep such a secret from Tenten, because he is a man bound by honor and responsibilities. This would have a huge effect on her, so he would divulge it instantly, no matter what I say."

Sakura sighed, her pink locks obscuring her face as her head lowered once more. "I wonder if my father is really angry with me," she murmured. "What if he disowns me? But…I can't believe he would do such a thing. Adopt Tenten to use her for a marriage! I always thought that father was a nice man, but now, I can see that he cares a lot more about himself than his family. Poor Tenten…I was so excited about her having a new boyfriend, too."

"Tenten had a new boyfriend?" Sasuke asked, looking puzzled. "You never mentioned that before."

"No no, she was going to look for one," Sakura said, smiling as she reminisced. "She was even willing to put on fancy clothes and makeup. It was a shock, really." Sakura's expression became sad once more. "But I took that chance away from her…"

"Sakura!" Sasuke shook Sakura's shoulders slightly and pushed her away from him roughly. The latter looked up at him, confused and hurt. "You have to stop blaming yourself," he said seriously, his brow furrowing as he stared at his wife. "You had no idea that King Haruno would do such a thing. Neither did I. Your happiness matters just as much as Tenten's happiness, and have you thought about me? How I would feel if you married the Hyuuga? Please stop thinking so selfishly, Sakura. I'm happy that you're with me, even if it means that Tenten had to marry the Hyuuga. Maybe she and he will have develop a happy marriage; we don't know. But nothing is more cruel than tearing apart two people who already love each other for political reasons, and you know that as well. Would you have preferred to marry the Hyuuga? Would you, Sakura?"

"…" Sakura stared up at Sasuke, tears welling up in her eyes once more. She stayed silent for a moment, then shook her head.

"No, Sasuke…I want to be with you…"

"That's right," Sasuke said softly, hugging the girl again. "You're my precious Sakura…and you always will be."

-

-

-

Tenten sat down on her bed, sighing. The day had been quite tiring, for Tenten had spent the majority of it touring the Hyuuga complex, which was…quite complex. She had spent hours roaming around it, and was not even halfway done. The girl yawned, stretched, then fell down onto the bed unceremoniously, her hair coming undone and sprawling across the entire bed.

"I see that you are tired, Tenten," came a slightly amused voice. Tenten bolted upright, her eyes instantly locking onto the person who had just entered the room: Neji.

"Uh…um…I…" Tenten-stuttered, all her ladylike habits vaporizing in a flash. "Yeah, that's right, I was tired!"

"Yes…" Neji raised an eyebrow at Tenten, making the latter feel even more embarrassed.

"Hey, the Hyuuga complex is really big, alright?" Tenten placed her hair bands on the side table and scooted over so that she was not taking up the entire bed. The girl, feeling her cheeks burning, decided to change the subject. "The garden is a really beautiful place. It's so serene and peaceful."

"Indeed," Neji agreed amiably, turning his back to Tenten and began to undress. "The fish that are in the pond are specially imported from an exotic kingdom far away. It is a wonder that they survived the trip…but they are very wonderful to look at it."

"Yeah, I was amazed by them," Tenten replied, feeling surprised that Neji was actually keeping up the conversation. "Some of the flowers in the garden are great as well! The Haruno palace has all sorts of flowers, because the Haruno royal family loves flowers. However, there were some in the Hyuuga garden that I had never seen before, which shocked me, because the Haruno have every single flower imaginable. I especially love the red and blue dragon lotus." The brunette tried hard not to look at Neji's muscular back, patting her cheeks slightly in an attempt to drive her blush away.

"Yes, that one is a favorite of mine as well," Neji returned, finally fully dressed. He turned around, hesitated, then sat down on the bed just as Tenten got up. Neji looked at his wife, slightly confused as to why she was rummaging in the box that contained her belongings. Hadn't she unpacked them all today?

The mystery was solved when Tenten pulled out something that Neji did not expect to see. It was a small, fluffy, stuffed Panda plushie that was cradled in Tenten's arms when she turned around. The girl caught Neji staring at it, then blushed. "It's…it's an item I treasure," she said quickly, before Neji could ask why she was still playing with stuffed animals at her age.

"I…see."

Tenten blushed harder as she sat down next to Neji with her panda, feeling extremely awkward. The silence between the two was quite painful, but to Tenten's surprise, Neji broke it.

"Why do you treasure such an item, Tenten? I am curious."

"O-oh…" Tenten looked down at her cute panda plushie, then smiled as she remembered the time she got it. "Well, I've always been a bit of a tomboy, so I never had any contact with boys my age. One time, when I went out with Sakura-hime to an amusement park, I saw this panda plushie in one of the game booths and knew that I had to have it, because it was so cute. As well, pandas are my favorite animals. Fate was really against me that day, however, because that booth was the only booth that did not have a target game, but rather, an intelligence game. They made the questions extremely difficult, and since I was a child, I was not able to solve them.

Then, a boy around my age came along. He went up to the game booth and answered every single question in the game correctly. The boy could've chosen anything in the booth, but he chose the cute panda that I wanted, which made me rather sad, since it was the only one in the whole park. Then, he gave it to me! I was really surprised at his kindness, and moved, as well." Tenten smiled as she hugged the panda to herself. "He was the first boy I've ever interacted with that isn't in the Haruno Palace, and he even won me this panda even though we were strangers. I've never really been able to forget him, and always hoped that I could meet him again in the future. I wasn't really in love with him - I was a kid, so that was impossible - but it would be nice to see how he's doing now."

"…" was Neji's response, as he gazed at Tenten. To Tenten, his face was emotionless. However, Neji was actually a little surprised, his eyes traveling from Tenten to the panda, then back again.

"Um, sorry…I didn't mean to bore you with my story," Tenten said hastily, blushing once again. The panda was getting squeezed to death in her arms.

"No, you did not bore me," Neji said softly. He reached out and touched the panda on the head, shocking Tenten. "What would you say, Tenten, if I told you that I knew who gave you this panda?"

"N-nani?" Tenten's eyes widened as she stared up at Neji's pale face. "No way…the world isn't _that_ small!" Tenten laughed uneasily.

"…I know who that boy is, Tenten," Neji said quietly, taking the panda from Tenten and examining it. "Would you like to know?"

Tenten couldn't help her mouth dropping open, and she stared at Neji some more, before realizing how stupid she looked. Tenten closed her mouth and mouthed wordlessly for a few moments. Then, she nodded. "Yes, I would! Please tell me, Neji."

Neji paused for a few seconds, although they felt like an eternity to Tenten. Then, he opened his mouth to speak. Tenten leaned forward slightly in anticipation, feeling excitement rushing through her veins.

"The person…that gave you this panda…" Neji stroked the panda's fur slightly, then finished his sentence. "…was me."

Silence.

The male looked at Tenten and found her, unsurprisingly, staring at him with an open mouth once more. He suppressed the sudden urge to laugh as his spouse's face looked like it had just been sucker-punched. He waited until Tenten got over her shock, then returned the panda to her.

"That…that can't be a joke…because you don't seem like the type to joke," Tenten reasoned out loud. "So…so it must be true. No way…this world is s-so small! I can't believe it…the first male that I had contact with as a kid and when I went out that time was you…"

Neji smiled slightly. "This is how fate spins lives, Tenten," he said softly. "She may choose to continually make two people meet each other, like we have, or have them bump into each other in an extraordinary way. I have no longer found the ways of fate to be surprising, and have grown to accept it. The world is not small, Tenten. This is simply the work of fate."

"U-um…sure…" Tenten trailed off, unconsciously squeezing her Panda's head so hard that its face was becoming a little flattened. "Well…um, thanks for the panda back then, you know…uh, I think I should sleep now." She quickly climbed onto the bed and took her place against the wall. "Good night, Neji. S-sleep tight."

"…good night, Tenten." Neji took his place beside Tenten, blowing out the lamp on the beside table and pulling the covers securely over himself and the girl next to him. As he shifted to make himself comfortable, he turned his head to the right and found himself face to face with the stuffed panda. "I suppose that we have a new addition to the family then," the male thought, a small smile curling his lips as he closed his eyes and settled into a deep sleep.

-

-

-

Not much action going on in this chapter, but it's not like EVERY chapter needs something exciting and action-filled…yeah.

Please review. My motivation for writing this chapter came partially from reading my reviews of this story. They're very inspiring, even if they are short. =)


End file.
